The Prophecy
by flowers eternal
Summary: Crossover series': LOTR, Mithgar, Angel, etc...The prophecy will not only change lives, but it will destroy them as well. There is nothing but suspense and a lingering wonder of what is to come next. This novel will take you on a rollercoaster ride you wi
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kris left Arda in a hurry, taking his cousin Lia with him. He had to leave his new wife Calyna behind, but he promised to return after seeing Lia to safety. Kris brought Lia safely back to Mithgar, and to the Avagon Sea, then left her to find her way back to the Vale.

When he returned to Arda Calyna was waiting for him. "Did you get Cordelia back safely?" she asked.

"I accompanied her as far as the Avagon. She can get passage to Pellar, and someone will get her an escort to the Vale. Mithgar is her home, our home, and she will be safe there. What about you? Did you recover the Anachron?"

"Yes. We still don't know who took it, though. He just vanished. It's like he opened a portal or something."

"Hmm . . ." Kris said. He had an idea who it might have been, but did not say anything. "What else happened?"

"Not much. The Anachron is safe in Minas Tirith. We are trying to decide what to do with it. The Heralds and the Mages will tend to it. I think they plan to split it up again. Ayala will guard one piece; Tolar will guard another; and Eldarion and Lunea will guard the third."

"Has Eldarion agreed to serve as High King until the Heir of Luthan arrives?"

"Yes, and he is betrothed to Lunea."

"A Herald and a Mage. Their child . . . if they have one . . . would have very strong powers. Although, the child of Eldarion and Mordel also stands to inherit powers. Mordel is a witch, after all."

"The child of Eldarion and Mordel may be the only heir. According to Edric, Mages are unable to have children. There will be no legitimate heir unless a miracle occurs."

"But miracles do occur, _solis_," Kris said. He did not say anything more of what the Source was telling him. He knew that there would be an heir, a legitimate one at that.

"Do you sense anything?" Calyna asked.

"No. Not really. This is not one of my skills. I am not a seer, but anyone trained in the Source will see glimpses of the future, but we are trained not to trust them."

"What did you sense, though?" Calyna asked again.

"Nothing. However, even if they do have a child, their child could be evil. Especially considering how much power he would have. I do not wish to stay in this world and see it come under the rule of evil."

Calyna was silent for a few moments. She walked away from him. "I might need to stay here," she said at last. "The Council liked how things were done on Mithgar with the High King having an Elven advisor. I have been asked to serve as Eldarion's advisor."

"I assume that was because of your ties to Edric," Kris said. "Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know yet. I want to stay with you, and if you want to leave . . ."

"We are leaving then. If you want to take some time to say goodbye, you can do so, but I will not return to Gondor. Or anywhere else in this world for that matter. I will wait here until you are ready to leave, and then we can go through the portal to Mithgar. From there, we can go to where we will live. There is a portal in Drearwood, that I would like to follow."

"I can leave now," Calyna said. "The only people I would need to say goodbye to are Edric, and Ayon, Aine, and Tamitha. But something tells me I will see them again."

"Are you sure this is the choice you wish to make, Caly?" He asked her with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes. I can see no other choice." She looked back once more before joining Kris, leaving her home behind to follow her husband to a new world.


	2. Five Years Passed

Chapter One

Five years had passed since Calyna had followed Kris through the portal, leaving her home behind. Their journey through Mithgar had been long and uneventful. They had spent a few days in Arden before entering Drearwood and taking the portal.

The world they came to was called Earth, and they settled there, making a life for themselves. Kris had IDs made. The names presented on them were Samuel and Callie Johnson, which were to become their new identities. He manages to find work in retail and found a place for them to live in Lansing, Michigan. Calyna had also wanted to find a job, but Kris would not let her. He told her that she was incapable of any form of work that this world could provide.

A year later, they began to talk about starting a family. They had been a couple for about two years by this time. There plans had to be placed on hold because Kris got a new job offer. He told Calyna that he was taking the job, but he refused to tell her anything else about it. And soon after he left.

After that, Kris was away from Calyna for long periods of time. He wrote to her almost every other week, and the letters always came from a different location. He called her often, but never told her where he was. He never talked about what he was doing. Instead, he asked about her and what she was doing, how she was doing. He would come home for a few days every three months, but that was all the time they spent together.

It had been a long day. Kris knew that he had to call Calyna. The last few times they talked, she had been asking questions. Unable to put it off any longer, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

She answered after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, Calyna. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I've had a busy day."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"A motel somewhere," he replied. In truth, he was in the apartment he used between his business trips in Washington, D.C.

"What city are you in?"

"That's not important." He answered quickly.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I've been reading in the news about a lot of murders, and I did some research. They seem to be the work of the same person."

"Oh," Kris said. "I don't see why you're concerned about that."

"I had a dream about them," she replied.

"Maybe it was just because you'd been reading the news. You couldn't convict anyone based on dreams. I know enough about how the law works around here to know that."

"Well, it feels important. I think it's connected to Arda in some way. Some of what I saw would indicate that. I saw some other people, in the dream, who weren't human but I can't pinpoint what they were. They were . . ._ different_. And the killings were connected, and the same symbol was left at the site of every crime."

"If it will make you feel better, I will contact the Bureau of The Supernatural, and see if they know anything."

"Thank you . . . I would appreciate that."

A few days later, Kris called Calyna again. "I spoke to the Bureau. I just got back from meeting with them. They don't know a thing."

"Oh. Where are you now?"

"In a motel somewhere."

"You always say that. Where are you exactly?"

"That is not important right now." In truth, he was still in his apartment, in Washington, D.C, for he had never left. He also never talked to anyone from the Bureau. Instead, he had contacted his co-workers.

That night, Kris had a strange dream. He stood once again on the hill outside Moria, where he and Calyna had kissed for the first time. The Council tent stood nearby, flying the standards of the allies. In the center flew the banner of the Elven King. _That shouldn't be there_, Kris thought. The standard now flew only above the coffin shared by Luthan and Elfarran. The allies fought in memory of their dead King, but they did not fly his standard.

Kris looked around, but could find no sign of the battle that had taken place recently. The armies were there, but seemed at rest, as if it were a time of peace. He looked for those that he remembered being present. He skimmed the crowd and gradually found them. Draco was talking to the Mages: Kazushe, Lunea, and Marne. Annabella stood nearby. Silverberry was heading away toward a nearby stream. Some people from the armies were training, and Eldrid was among them. Derek stood near the edge of camp, watching the armies. He made no attempt to hide his presence, as Kris remembered him doing.

Someone who exited the council tent drew his attention. There was a strong aura of power around this person, an instinctive power that was still in the early stages of development. It was a sense that Kris had only gotten from Luthan. Elfarran followed him. A few moments later, Derek joined the two and spoke a few words with them.

Kris was unable to watch, because a familiar voice from behind drew his attention.

"Kris . . ?"

He turned around to see Calyna standing behind him, looking as she had six years before. He was not surprised to see her. However, he was unable to say the same thing he had told her then, so he remained silent.

Calyna looked out over the armies. "Good view from up here. This isn't how I remember it," she said as she touched the necklace around her neck. "I gave this to Edric, so he could keep it safe, until I was ready to use it."

Kris looked toward the tent and said, "They were not here before." He turned back to Calyna. "What do you remember?"

"That it was different," she replied. "Do you notice that Lothiniel is not here?"

"Yes. And I don't think Derek is a traitor now. He's acting different. This may seem like a strange question, but what is the last thing you remember before finding yourself here?"

"I was at home, and I had just gone to bed," Calyna said.

Kris' attention was focused on the scene below. "Let's hurry and see if we can find out what's going on." As he spoke those words, a memory came to him of his previous reluctance to leave the spot. Six years ago, he had held Calyna in his arms and said, "I wish we could stay here, like this." Now, he had made no move to even touch her, and they were married. After a moment of thought, he reached out for her hand and they walked to the camp.

Derek looked up at their approach. "Took you long enough to get down here," he said. "Did you two finally get around to admitting your feelings for each other?"

"Maybe," Kris said. "Is there a reason that you want to know?"

"I thought I'd ask, that's all," Derek said. "I wanted to know what kept our leader from the decision making process."

Kris turned to Luthan, hoping for more of an explanation.

"I was pondering whether or not you had given any consideration to what Derek, Cordelia and you will be doing now that there is no eminent threat."

Kris considered this for a moment, "Can I talk to you alone?" He released Calyna's hand. "Maybe you should talk to your sister for a little while." He told her before turning his attention back to Luthan.

Calyna and Elfarran walked away, already talking quietly to each other. Kris suspected that he knew what the content of their conversation was, considering the conversation that Calyna had with Annabella.

"I'm going to train with the army," Derek announced.

"It's debatable whether you need to," Kris said. Whatever was going on in this new universe, Derek was not a traitor, and Cordelia was not a prisoner of the Orcs.

"This is not real." Luthan said. "You needed to see something, and this was the only way I could reach you. This is the war as it should have gone. Those of us who died in the service of good were brought here. We can reach out to the survivors from here as well. I brought you to this time and place because it was special for you and Calyna."

"What happened to make this universe?" Kris asked.

"I never sent Elfarran away. Instead, we all went to Minas Tirith. There I was able to help my father resist the possession of Wormtongue's. Calyna and Elfarran made up their earlier quarrel and Calyna traveled with us to Gondolin. There, the White Council met and it was revealed that Calyna and Elfarran were the granddaughters of Mithrandir. Derek revealed that he had been sent with you under the orders of Minitar, but he claimed to be on our side. Derek and Cordelia have been a couple since then; they are very devoted to each other. Seeing this, you asked Derek to oversee the rest of Cordelia's training. You and Calyna have been gradually falling in love with each other since we left Gondolin. The Imperials have been defeated and we just turned our attention to the Orcs, who have been driven from Moria. The price we paid for victory was lower here."

"Why are you showing this to me now?" Kris asked.

"Two roads lie ahead of you. One road leads to light; the other to dark. One will betray you, the other will guide you. Some you may trust, some you cannot. Choose your companions wisely; it may be your downfall further down the road."

"Do you mean I'm trusting someone that I shouldn't or not trusting someone that I should?"

"You have to figure that out yourself, Kristian. Calyna will be your guide; she shall help you remain on the right path. Send for her. Great things will be coming, important events will be happening, and my heir will soon come into his power."

"Your heir? But you had no descendants."

"The heir of my power."

The next morning, Kris called Calyna, and asked her to meet with him. He wanted to look into the murders. Kris told her that he had a contact in Washington D.C. who could help them find their next lead.

He met her at the airport, later that day. They checked into a hotel and headed to the meeting.

Calyna thought there was something familiar about the contact, and eventually recognized her as Lothiniel. Lothiniel's face lit up when she saw Kris, and Calyna moved closer to her husband's side. It had been obvious back on Arda that Lothiniel had a crush on Kris, and it was rather obvious that those feelings still lingered.

"So what exactly did you need to meet with me about?" Lothiniel asked. An unreadable glance passed between them.

Calyna brought out a drawing of the symbol that she had seen in her dreams "Do you know this symbol?" she asked.

"No," Lothiniel said. "It looks vaguely familiar, but I cannot place it."

"It has been found at several crime scenes, and I think the crimes have something to do with Arda. Kris suggested that we meet with you, how he knew you were here, on the other hand, I have no idea . . ."

"I work for an organization that investigates things like this," Lothiniel said. "But I will speak only to Kris, if he will come to my apartment. Maybe you would enjoy seeing some of the city, as I'm sure you have never been here before. The three of us can meet later, or Kris can meet you back at your hotel."

Calyna hesitated. She knew that Lothiniel had once had feelings for Kris, and she did not know whether he reciprocated those feelings. She didn't want to lose him, although sometimes, she wondered if she already had. Now she was afraid that he would choose Lothiniel over her. However, if there was a chance that Lothiniel could give Kris useful information... it was necessary for the greater good. "Okay, should we meet here in a while then?" she asked.

"Let's meet in two hours for dinner," Kris suggested. "There are some good restaurants in the area. I have been to them before, while here on business. I'll give you directions for one that is close by and you can meet us there later."

Calyna smiled at Kris and said, "Just remember, you and Lothiniel aren't on a date. Besides, you're not available anyway." She kissed him. "Expect more when we get back to our hotel," she whispered.

"Something to look forward to," he answered absently. As Calyna walked away, Kris turned to Lothiniel. "You do realize that I am with her . . . now."

"The kiss made it pretty obvious. A girl can wish, though."

"Just warn me if you meet someone who grants wishes."

"I'm sure I could find a vengeance demon if I wanted to," she joked.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

A few minutes later, Kris and Lothiniel arrived at her apartment. He had been there a few times before, but this time was different. He knew he would see Calyna afterwards, and he knew that her presence changed everything.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"No thanks," he said. "What can I tell Calyna about the murders?"

"They've been happening for a few years now, but she probably already knows that. They might be the work of a serial killer, because the M.O. is the same?"

"What about a connection between the victims?"

"Well, they're all British. As you already know, since you spoke to the Bureau of the Supernatural . . ." she smiled. "That was a good idea, by the way. Although, I think Calyna may have also been in contact with the Bureau, according to something I heard. So, she may know that much as well."

"Okay, I'll tell her. What's the next step?" Kris asked.

"We're all getting ready to do what we can for our respective sides. The pieces are finally in place." She stopped talking and closed the distance between them. Without giving him a chance to speak, she kissed him.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her away. "I thought we agreed there would be none of that."

"I love you! All that I have done, I've done for you. Why did you have to bring her here? We could have been together, like before . . ."

Uncomfortable silence fell between them. "I thought we agreed not to mention that," Kris said at last.

Lothiniel nodded. After a few moments she said, "Go to California."

"California's a big state."

"L.A. You need to find a detective agency there. Someone who works for this agency is tied into this . . . _case_."

He nodded. An understanding of what she meant came to his mind.

The next morning, Kris and Calyna woke up in each other's arms. This was something that didn't happen often.

"I missed this," Kris said.

"What?" Calyna asked sleepily.

"You. Spending time with you. Our time together has always been too short." He kissed her.

She returned the kiss, breaking it only to breathe. "As much as I would like to continue this, we have a lot to do today."

Kris sighed. "I know."

"I'm going to take a shower," she said as she got up.

Kris watched her, reached for the phone, and dialed Lothiniel's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I'm about to tell her where we need to go."

"Is taking her with you a good idea?" Lothiniel asked.

"If she doesn't reveal too much about the case, yeah," Kris said. "I think I can ensure that she doesn't give too much information away."

"That's good. You know how much to tell her, right?"

"Yeah. I have to trust your judgment on all this."

"I'm glad someone trusts me. Not many people would have . . . the way I failed in my assignment as advisor to Eldarion and Lunea."

"Well, anyway, I assume we're following the standard procedure, right?"

"Yes," Lothiniel replied. "I will see you soon."

"Good bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

Kris sat lost in thought for a while, until he was drawn back by the sound of Calyna's voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, love," he replied. "I need to get ready now." Kris looked at Calyna, making no move to get ready. "You look beautiful," he said. "I love you, Calyna."

"I love you too," she replied. "Just don't hide from me. You trusted me at Moria. Trust me now if something upsets you."

"I don't mean to shut you out, Calyna. I just need to get ready." This time he stood up and walked away.

Calyna watched him go. She had seen the look on his face, and it bothered her. There was something familiar about it, something that reminded her of . . . someone else. She was afraid that he was going to leave her . . . or that she would lose him in some other way. This was the most time they had spent together recently, and he seemed almost distant at times. She was still thinking about all of this when Kris returned.

An awkward silence fell between them, until Calyna decided to speak. "What happened when you talked to Lothiniel?"

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

Calyna realized she had asked the wrong question. "I meant, what did Lothiniel tell you about the murders?"

"The victims are all British."

"Are they connected in any other way?"

"Not as far as I know. She did give me a suggestion of where to go."

"Where does she want you to go?" Calyna asked warily.

"Los Angeles. She says there's a detective agency there that . . . can help us."

Calyna hesitated. She didn't really want to go somewhere that Lothiniel had suggested. She had no doubt that Lothiniel was capable of sending them into a trap. During the brief meeting, Calyna had sensed something secretive in Lothiniel, something that had not been there back on Arda. However, that was their only lead and maybe someone from this detective agency could help them out. "Go ahead and see if you can get a flight to Los Angeles."

Kris nodded. "I'll make the call."


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Angel characters do not belong to us. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon. Much love to that man. However the other two do belong to us. Happy reading

Chapter Two

Kris and Calyna left their motel and walked into the city. Neither one had ever been there before; they soon found themselves lost in a dark alley.

Calyna was beginning to wish they had weapons, as she felt something unnatural nearby that she didn't think she and Kris could face. "There's something here," Calyna whispered.

Kris seemed unconcerned, as he was not sensing anything. "I don't think there's anything there, Caly," he whispered back. "I'd feel through the Force if there was something here."

Right after he finished, three figures stepped out of the shadows. They appeared almost human, but had some strange features. Including fangs.

"Run!" Kris exclaimed. The two ran down the alley, but soon found themselves trapped at a dead end.

Kris stood in front of Calyna, as if trying to shield her. She knew that she could protect herself but just once she allowed herself to feel comforted by the protection of another. This was it, she thought. They were trapped with no way to fight these creatures. She stood as close to Kris as she could for what little time they had left.

A dark shadow came across the alley. "Why don't you pick on your own kind?" The voice growled.

One of the attackers turned, and seemed to recognize this new person, or voice. "Angelus."

"Spike."

Kris and Calyna had watched this exchange. 'What are these people?" Kris wondered. 'I can't sense them.'

"I can sense them," Calyna whispered.

"So nice to you see you again my old friend. Now why don't you leave these two out of towners alone and go pick on some locals."

"Why would I care if they're out of towners or locals?"

"Well unless you want to dance, I suggest you bugger off."

"Let's go find some locals, " one of the others, named Stefan said. "These people appear to be under the protection of our Sire."

"Oh, but that's no fun. I want to play with these."

"Well, these appear to be under protection. Let's go to the Crimson Sin and see if we can find some locals to 'play with' there."

"Okay but only if you promise to let me get the first pick."

"Okay. You can have first pick."

"Oh goody."

The three vampires walked off to find some locals at the Crimson Sin. When the three attackers left, Calyna broke the awkward silence, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I just saved you from the three most notorious vampires in the city, next to me of course."

"What's a vampire?" Calyna asked.

"Where have you been the last century? In a hole?"

"Actually," Kris said, "I'm from a world known as Mithgar, and my companion is from the world of Arda. We came here to find a branch of the Council of the Wise. We have a lead that led us to come here to find a detective agency that handles unusual cases."

"Well the only detective agency here is Angel Investigations."

"My name is Samuel Johnson," Kris said, "and this is my wife Callie. I take it you're Angelus."

He bows, "At your service. Now what can I do for you?"

"So, where is this agency?" Kris asked.

"If you follow me, I will lead you to my investigation center. And please call me Angel."

"I guess we can tell you more when we get to your investigation center," Calyna said. "And thanks for saving us."

"Don't mention it, it's my job."

Angel led them to the hotel where the offices were located. Then, he left them in the lobby, so he could contact his associates.

Kris and Calyna sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Vampires don't register in the Force."

"I think that was what I saw in the dream," she replied.

"Do you have a copy of the symbol?" Kris asked.

"No, but if they give me some paper, I can draw it."

Kris was silent for a moment, then said, "I don't know if it's a good idea to trust Angel. I can't sense anything from him, and the last race that didn't register in the Force was evil. I know he saved us, but he could have had an ulterior motive. We don't know why Lothiniel wanted us to find a detective agency in LA. Maybe they're the ones that are behind the murders."

Calyna answered, "I think we can trust Angel. In fact, I would trust him before I would trust Lothiniel."

"Lothiniel gave us the information that got us here. We have no reason not to trust her," Kris insisted.

"Well, I don't trust her because I remember Celendrea. I don't want any of that to happen again. I remember what happened with Celeborn and Celendrea. Kris, I love you, and I don't want to lose you like Galadriel lost Celeborn."

"You won't," Kris reassured her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Caly, and I will not leave you. I promised on the way to Minas Tirith that I would not leave you, and I never will. And you do not need to worry about Lothiniel; nothing happened between us." Kris had made up his mind that it would be best not to tell Calyna that Lothiniel had kissed him. That would just cause more problems.

Angel entered the room. "So, Callie and Samuel would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," Kris answered for both of them.

" My colleagues should be here shortly. In the meantime, why don't you tell me why you were looking for me?"

"We're trying to find -"Calyna began.

Kris interjected before she could continue, "Callie and I are trying to solve several murders that have occurred over the past several years. There is a pattern to how the killings happen that could indicate a serial killer is involved."

"Good now we are getting somewhere. You obviously wouldn't be here if these murders weren't unusual, so tell me."

"Well, someone told us to find a detective agency in LA that handles unusual cases and that we could find a lead through the agency," Calyna said. "We were originally looking for leads in another country, because the victim's aren't -"Kris silenced her before she could say anything else.

"Let her continue otherwise I won't help you."

"Okay. Although, I don't think what she was going to say was very important. The person who led us here did not assign it much importance."

"Silence and let her speak. You will have your turn."

Calyna continued what she had been about to say, "The victims aren't American. They were all British, but I can't find any other link between them. We asked some people we know, and someone told K . . . Samuel that we could find a lead in LA."

"Hmmm....Do you have any files from the murders or any marks left by the killer?"

"There is a mark that is always left at the scene of the crime. That's how we know it's a serial killer. The mark is a circle, with something that looks vaguely like a leaf inside. I don't know what it means, but I can draw it."

"Yes I have seen it before. It is a watchers symbol."

"Do you know any Watchers?"

"Yes, I know many."

"Oh. What are Watchers? I haven't heard of them before. I had reason to believe that the victims may once have been connected to the Council of the Wise."

"The watchers and the Ministry of Magic are what is left of the council."

"I talked to someone from the Ministry," Kris added. "They said they did not know anything."

"Of course, they always say that. That's their job."

"So, does anyone else work here?" Kris asked.

"Yes, they are on their way."

"Because we have a mystery to solve, and we can't stand around all night waiting for your colleagues. I think we've already gotten the lead we came here for."

"No, I don't think you have. You need my help. No one will talk to strangers. Besides my colleagues have arrived. Stop your griping, and knock the chip off your shoulder."

"How do you know no one will talk to strangers? We would have done fine on our own. We have a lead now."

"I think we should accept his help, Kris."

"No you don't have a lead. What you have is information. So...Kris, I think you should cool off and relax. Besides, I was in your shoes once. I was new in town and nobody would give me the time of day. They only came to me when they needed my help. That is when they realized they needed me in this town. They cannot get any help from you, therefore you are useless to them."

Wesley and Cordelia walked in. "Sorry were late we got caught in traffic. There's a whole line of bloody cars lined down the freeway."

"So, these are your associates?" Calyna asked.

"Yes. Wesley and Cordelia, this is Callie and Kris."

"Actually, my name is Calyna," she said. "Caly is my nickname. I was using it because it sounds less unusual."

"Nice to meet you." They answered in unison

"Nice to meet you, too," Calyna said. Kris didn't say anything, as he didn't share those sentiments.

They sat down on the couch across from the couple.

"Should I explain again why we're here?" Calyna asked.

"No, I will fill them in later."

"Okay. So, is there anything else you need to know from us?" she asked.

"We can't tell you that much," Kris added. "Caly has told you too much already."

"What you tell me only goes as far as my colleagues, no further. You have no reason not to trust me. I am going to let you stay here. You will be safer."

"Safe from what?"

"The people who will try to kill you when you go in search of this information."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense. Although, Caly and I do have a place to stay, I mean, we did rent a motel room."

"It's not safe enough. No one would dare, try to attack you here. They know better."

"Yes, but they could attack someone else. There must be another reason we were told to come here," Calyna said.

"Don't worry, I will help you solve this. It's actually rather simple. Are you sure you haven't left anything out?"

"No . . ." Calyna said. "Well, there is one thing. I'm not human."

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"I can smell your scent."

"Oh. Because you're a . . . vampire?"

"Yes, because I am a vampire. My senses are ten times those of a human's."

"Oh. That could be useful."

"Its very useful."

"Oh."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, actually, the last time we ate was on the flight out here this afternoon, and that was, what I believe is referred to as airplane food."

"Good, because Wesley here cooks excellent meals."

"Oh. Well, thanks for the hospitality."

"Don't mention it. I should thank you for the adventure."

"If you handle unusual cases, you must get adventures often," Kris said.

"You would be surprised at some of the cases we receive."

"Oh. Well, if you've ever encountered a Black Mage, I would think you've encountered a lot of adventure, but maybe they don't have those here."

"Oh yes, I remember those."

"They're pretty bad. My father was one."

"I remember encountering one about 25 years ago. Powerful as all hell. He was pretty tough to beat."

"Yeah, I know. You almost always need a token of power. The crusaders couldn't have defeated Dantor without the Silver Quarrel."

"Yes and those tokens are pretty hard to get."

"Yeah. Especially when they're made of starsilver."

"Especially those."

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Calyna asked. "Something from Mithgar?"

"Yeah I believe so."

"Oh. I haven't been there, but Kris has told me about it. He was one of the Two of the Two, from a prophecy. The other was his cousin . . ."

"Oh I have heard of that. I believe i read it somewhere while doing some research for one of the creatures we were facing. Isn't it a female?" Cordelia asked.

"My cousin is a female, yes," Kris said. "She is still on Mithgar."

"Well we have an early start tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Yes. If you want us to stay here, can you show us where we will be staying?"

"Of course, upstairs, first flight, first door on the left. Cordy, do you care to show them?"

She stands, "Follow me."

"Okay."


	4. Powers surface

Chapter Three 

The next morning, Kris woke up, while Calyna was still asleep. He tried to be quiet so as not to wake her. He felt that she suspected something had happened between him and Lothiniel, and he wasn't ready to face her questions, anymore than he had been the night before. So, he got up and got ready, then quietly went downstairs to the lobby, although he doubted if another confrontation with the people from Angel Investigations would be any easier than the argument he was trying to avoid having with Calyna.

"Good morning Kris." Wesley nodded in his direction

Kris returned the nod, but didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"How did you sleep?" Cordelia asked.

"Okay. Caly is still asleep; I didn't want to wake her, unless you need her down here to answer questions."

"Want any coffee or something to eat?"

"I don't know. I should probably wait for Caly." He didn't trust these people enough yet to accept food from them.

"Okay. That's fine."

"Do you know about why Caly and I came here?" Kris asked.

"My guess? Because we are the only ones that do this kind of stuff." Wesley answered

"Well, a . . . friend told me to come here. Or to find a detective agency in LA." Then he realized something for the first time. "You're English."

"Yes, good perception."

"Well, it's just that . . . the mystery Caly and I are looking into . . ."

"Yes I know."

"Oh. I wasn't sure how much you knew. Had you known anything about these killings before?"

"No, actually this is the first time I have ever heard of them."

"Really?" Kris asked, sounding as if he didn't believe that.

"Yes"

"Did that symbol that was left at the site of the killings mean anything to you?"

"Yes, especially considering I'm an ex -watcher."

"An ex-watcher. So, why aren't you a watcher anymore?"

"I was fired because I made one bloody mistake, and lost track of my slayer. It's not my fault I can't keep track of Faith, she's a sly one." he said, resentment in his voice.

"So," Kris asked, "do you have a grudge of any kind against the watchers for firing you? Maybe enough to get someone to go after them."

"No, I have no resentment against Faith, she turned evil, got into the wrong hands, but there was nothing I could do about it.... I know what you're doing and you're looking at the wrong person. It was a good try though kid. You still have a lot to learn about solving crimes."

"I know enough to know that if you were behind the killings you would deny it," Kris said. "I may not know much about crime solving, but I know about related fields, because of jobs I was given when I was a child."

"What you are looking for is the easy way out. You are listening to people who have no idea what they are talking about. I am telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with the murders. I haven't left LA, since I moved here. So I suggest you start looking in other areas besides your hosts. Just because I am British doesn't mean I am guilty. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard anyone say. I suggest you get some new sources, dear fellow, or you will be accusing too many of the wrong people."

"I have no reason not to trust my source. She would not lie to me," Kris said.

At that moment, Calyna came down the stairs. "I don't trust his source if he's talking about who I think he's talking about, but then I don't know what just happened."

"What makes you so sure that she is telling the whole truth?"

"Because she was the one who helped me to see that the man my cousin loved was a traitor," Kris replied. He looked at Calyna briefly. "Well, she was one of the ones."

"What is her name?"

"Whose name?"

"Your source's. It is possible that she is an enemy of ours and just wants to frame us for something that we didn't do."

"Her name is Lothiniel."

"Lothiniel...that sounds oddly familiar."

"Oh. Well, then maybe she didn't give me false information," Kris said.

"What information did Lothiniel give you anyway?" Calyna asked.

"That's not important at the moment," Kris said.

"Actually, it's extremely important." Angel stated as he entered the room.

"What is?" Calyna asked.

"The information that Lothiniel gave Kris."

"What's so important about it?"

"It could be impertinent to this investigation. I would hate to think that you with holding information. Are you Kris?"

"No...except for one very minor thing about Lothiniel. I think she experienced something in the years since I last met her, and that she feels guilty about it. I don't know what that means, though. I think it had something to do with Eldarion and Lunea, but I don't know her connection to them, or what her guilt has to do with them."

"They are my parents. What did she have to do with them?"

"Your parents? But . . . that's impossible," Calyna said. "Edric said that the Mages from the Circle couldn't have children. And, how could you be here, if you were born on Arda?"

"I was abducted. And I was brought here."

"Oh."

"You mean you were born on Arda?" Kris asked. "Do you know who brought you here."

"Um...Leareth, I believe, it's all pretty rusty, it's been a long time."

"I remember Leareth," Calyna said. "He was the one who showed up in Rivendell that morning. And then he was working with Joich for a while. But I thought he was defeated in the war. He must have survived somehow."

"So is this Leareth connected to anyone?"

"Well, he worked with Joich for a little while. But they're not connected anymore, and Joich is dead anyway," Kris said. He was sure of that information, as Joich had been his father. "He was connected to the other Mages from the Dark Circle, and to the Mage of Silence, I guess. And he may have been working with Mordel, since Mordel and Eldarion had an illegitimate child. Maybe Mordel wanted her child to become Eldarion's heir, and future ruler of Minas Tirith."

"Well, Mr. Wesley it seems as if you are a prince." Angel teased

"Shut up Angel, this is serious."

"Could the people going after Watchers be looking for you?" Calyna asked.

"It's possible. But what would they want with me?"

"You mean other than the fact that your mother was from the Circle of Mages, and your father was the king of Minas Tirith. I don't know. If Edric was here he might have some idea, since he knew the Prophecies of the Cirantothir much better than I ever did," Calyna said.

"Wait here." Wesley stood and left the room. Returning moments later with the exact book.

"I remember this book. The Wizards would write prophecies in it," Calyna said. "Edric showed it to me a few times. Is there anything in there about the Circle of Mages?"

He opened it to a page and handed it to the two of them

Kris and Calyna looked at the book. "I think is right after the prophecy of the Elven King," Calyna said. She read, "'In the days after the brief reign of the Elven King, and the separation of the Anachron, the rulership of Arda will pass to a human. This human will join with a Mage from the Circle, and they will have a son, who will summon the Mages, so that the Mage of Silence can make his choice.' Leareth must not want the Circle to be joined, because he must be planning something."

"I do have one question," Kris said. "Do you have any proof that you are the son of Eldarion and Lunea?"

"What kind do you need exactly?"

"I know you were taken from them, but is it possible that you might still have something that belonged to one of them. Or do you have any kind of magical abilities, because that might be an indicator."

"Ummm, I have done weird things at times. But I have no training and can't really do it on call."

"Oh. Wouldn't the ministry of magic have known that you had abilities and offered training? I mean, they're based in England and you grew up there?"

"Well my foster parents or adoptive parents didn't really want me doing such things."

"Oh. So you've never had any training?"

"No."

Cordy suddenly piped up. "There are some evil men that are going to attack some guy in the park."

"We better get moving then."

"Can we help?" Kris asked.

"I can always use more help, sure thing."

"Okay, because we have some skill in weaponry."

"That's always a plus."

When they arrived there they saw a group of people in a circle, all dressed in the same color. 

"Have you ever seen these people before?"

"No, but I have seen the uniforms before."

"I suggest you leave that man alone." Wesley stated firmly

"And what can you do about it?"

"I shall stop you if you don't."

"Oh, you will, will you? Warriors are no threat to me"

"I am Eldarion and Lunea's son. I don't think that would constitute me as a warrior."

"It does if you have not been trained, which you clearly have not been." The Death Eater who had done all the talking raised his wand, in preparation to cast a spell.

Before the spell was cast, Angel charged at the caster and knocked him over. One of the other Death Eaters stepped forward. So, they had found the person Leareth was hunting for. Well, the orders they had was that the one who could summon the circle must not be allowed to live. However, they didn't have to kill him right away. This Death Eater raised his wand, and said the word, "Crucio."

Wesley ducked before the spell could take complete effect pulling everyone else with him

"Is that the best you can do?" the Death Eater asked.

He peaked his head up, "Of course not." He stood. He raised his hands up to the sky. A murmur came from his lips and his hands produced a light, he pointed his hands at the death eaters.

The Death Eaters had been unable to avoid the power, and were soon frozen. None of them had even had time for a counter spell. However, there was one, who had escaped by being out of range, and he bided his time, until their guard was down.

They get the guy to safety, the guy runs out of danger, Wesley turns, "They're not defeated."

At that moment, the spell that had been cast on the Death Eaters began to wear off. As they could move, they began to stand. Their original victim was nowhere insight, but now they had Leareth's orders to carry out. The one among them who had done much of the talking so far turned once again to the son of Eldarion and Lunea. "So, you have power, but can you summon it when you need to?"

"I just did didn't I?"

"Yes, but can you do it again?" The Death Eater raised his wand, in a second attempt at casting the curse. "Crucio."

Wesley raised his hand, another glimmer of light came from his hand, the light was aimed at the wand. The wand burst into flames.

One of the Death Eaters cast a spell to extinguish the fire, while another turned to Wesley. "We can cast fire, too." He raised his wand and said the word, "_Combustable_"

Wesley looked at the other's wand, it was extinguished.

The Death Eaters took a moment before making their next move. This man was doing well in the duel for having no training, but could have block more than one of them at the same time. Two death eaters raised their wands, and, at the same time, spoke a word of power.

"Duck" he told them

Wesley used a spell of protection around himself.

"You are quite talented for one with no training," the lead Death Eater remarked. He aimed a bolt of power at Wesley in an attempt to break the spell of protection. Two of the other Death Eaters did the same.

"Yes well, I have noticed this as well."

The other two Death Eaters added their power to the attempt to break the protection spell.

When they sensed that the protection spell was broken, the lead Death Eater, took a brief minute to think of a curse. Something had to be done to end this duel soon or it would continue indefinitely. And, he wanted to report to Leareth before doing anything permanent. So, he cast a spell that would just knock Wesley out for a while. He used to the strongest version of the spell, to increase the length of time it would last.

Wesley gets hit, his eyes close and he starts to fall. Angel catches him and looks at the others.

"I think its time to go."

That evening, the Death Eater from the park came to Leareth's hotel room. Leareth had been expecting a report, and wanted it over so he could return to his training of Mordel's child.

"Do you have anything of importance to report?" Leareth asked, his attention only half on the Death Eater.

"Actually, yes, I do. I have located the son of Lunea and Eldarion."

"I would have taken care of that. Where is he?"

"I would assume he is at the Hyperion. And he'll be there for a few days. He's not injured, though. I figured I would leave his fate to you."

"Very generous of you."

"Do you have any more instructions for me?"

"I know you desire to return to the war, but we are fighting a war of our own here. Wait, until I give you further instructions." With a gesture, Leareth dismissed the Death Eater. He had to place a call to Wolfram and Hart, and another to his new ally. Soon, though, his plans would bear fruit. The legitimate heir of Eldarion would be disposed of, as would any hope of summoning the Circle of Mage.


	5. Lothiniel in LA

Chapter Four 

"Do you think what happened was just pure luck?"

"No Cordy I think it was proof of who Wes actually is."

"Yeah but a prince??? That's hard to believe. "

"Cordy we never told you because of this exact thing."

"I knew something was being hidden I knew it! What the hell! How do you expect me to trust you guys?"

"Cordy we didn't tell you because we knew you would blow it out of proportion. All I know is that I need you to keep this a secret. Because now there are people after him."

"Well duh!!!"

"Are you guys arguing about me?" Wesley asked as he staggered out from the room

"Umm...not arguing no. Discussing yes."

"Oh ok then continue."

He walked passed them and went to the fridge

Cordy rolled her eyes

Angel gave her a look...

When Wes came back, the two were silent

"Come on guys, lighten up. I heard the convo."

"Oh.... Sorry." Cordy replied

A young woman walked into the lobby. At least, at first glance she appeared young, however, a second look made her age harder to determine. There was a look in her eyes, that made it seem as if she had experienced something that she did not like to be reminded of. She had blond hair, and green eyes. Her hairstyle covered her ears, as if she was trying to hide them.

"We have a guest. " Angel stated.

"I'll take care of this." Wesley answered.

Wesley walked out into the lobby. "Hello, can I help you? ---" Stop short, that face being so familiar.

The woman turned around. "Yes, you might be able to. Is this the Hyperion Hotel, the offices of Angel Investigations?"

"Yes...can I ask your name?"

"My name is Rose Carlson."

Angel walked into the room. "What can we do for you? And I know you are lying to my colleague about your name, you are an elf, I can smell your scent"

"Why does my being an Elf mean that cannot be my name? Maybe I changed my name."

"I seriously doubt that lady. I can tell you are hiding something. I am Angelus or otherwise known as Angel, i am a vampire who hates being lied too, so unless you start talking I suggest you start walking."

"As far as anyone on this world is concerned my name is Rose Carlson. I had another name once, but I stopped using it. Just like I assume your name wasn't always Angel, or Angelus."

"Well.... in here you use your real name."

"I would really prefer not to reveal my real name. The person who had that name no longer exists. I was an advisor to someone in power on my world, and I failed him and his wife. I could not save their child."

"Yes well-"

"Lothiniel." Wesley stated, without a second thought

She turned to Wesley. "Why did you call me that?"

"It was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have had very little contact with people on this world, so I don't see how I could have met you before. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"No, no it's perfectly clear now."

"I don't see how it could be."

"You let them take me...it was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bloody liar."

"I don't even know what you think I'm lying about," she said. "I would not have allowed . . . I did not let them."

"Sure.... you're calling me a liar? I saw you just stand there, what did they offer you? Money???"

"Wesley, I don't know what you mean by that."

His face paled...."I...how did you know that???? You really did let them take me and."

"No, I did not let them. I . . . just could not stop them."

"Yes well explain this to me because I don't even remember my parents no thanks to you!"

"Wesley, I did not let them take you."

"Bugger!!!"

"Do you really not remember them at all?" Lothiniel asked.

"All I remember is their names."

"How did you remember me, then?"

"I don't know I just did."

"And why do you believe that I let them take you?"

"Because I saw it and it was my last memory and its as clear as crystal."

"Your last memory? Do you mean of Arda?"

"Yes."

Kris and Calyna returned from where they had been. Both of them were surprised to find Lothiniel in the lobby, and Calyna was not too happy, Kris, however, was not sure if he was happy or not. So, he merely greeted her, "Lothiniel."

She turned to him. "Kris. It is good to see you again."

"I was not expecting you out here."

"You should have known I would come out here to where you are."

"Oh my god you bloody traitor. You did this all because of him? You stupid bloody traitor, I don't believe you."

"I . . ." Lothiniel said. "It wasn't like that."

"Wait a minute. Are you having an affair with Lothiniel," Calyna asked.

"You mean, he didn't tell you that we kissed about a week ago?"

"You kissed her!"

"Actually, she kissed me," Kris said.

"Well, you enjoyed it," Lothiniel said. "At least you seemed to."

"That's not the point," Kris said. "I did not initiate it."

"Um...hello.... back to me here."

"What exactly did Lothiniel do, anyway?" Calyna asked. "I mean, other than what she just admitted."

"She let them take me from my parents."

"I never said I let them!" Lothiniel insisted.

"Them? I thought you said it was just Leareth," Kris said.

"Well I just realized that Mordel was in on it."

"Mordel? Well, she would have a motive," Calyna said. "I think that she and Eldarion had a child. That would have been around the time that your parents were getting together."

"Well. That makes...what?"

"I don't know anything about that child, other than that they had one. Mordel disguised herself as Silverberry, who had been Eldarion's first wife. Eldarion slept with her, believing that she was his wife. I don't know much more than that," Calyna said.

"Oh well, I should have a talk with pops, then. When I meet him of course."

Angel snickered.

"I did not let Leareth and Mordel, take you." Lothiniel said again.

"Then what exactly did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" Lothiniel asked.

"Anyone who knows you," Calyna said quietly.

Angel nodded

"If Lothiniel says she is innocent, then maybe she is," Kris said.

"Yeah well...Kris. No offense but you weren't there." Wesley stated.

"No, I left a few years before that. But I know the people involved. I know Lothiniel. She was the one who made me realize that my cousin's boyfriend was a traitor. She would not become a traitor herself."

"Yeah well you need to learn first, you have a lot to learn, she let them take me."

"No, I didn't," Lothiniel insisted again.

"And I was the one who told you Derek was a traitor." Calyna said.

"The plot thickens" Angel commented

"You both did," Kris admitted. "But she had proof."

"So did I."

"Yeah well, I think she is trying to make up for something and maybe someone gave her that proof."

"That happened before. In fact, that was before Lunea and Eldarion even got together. It was right after the Orcs had been driven out of Moria, and they had taken Lia. Derek showed up at Moria, and did a mindtrick on Lothiniel. She was able to overcome it, and told me. That was when I began to realize that I could not trust Derek to be around Lia," Kris said.

"Still.... you cant protect her she was somewhat guilty, I sense it."

"I don't think she was guilty at all. If she had been, she would not have led us here."

"I think she was.... and is...period."

"How old were you at the time, though?" Kris asked.

"I was 8"

"Then how is it you cannot remember your parents at all? Especially if you can remember enough to be convinced that Lothiniel is guilty."

"I barely remember them. I have lived a long life and I do not need you to criticize me?"

"You have no proof that she is guilty."

"I have plenty of proof."

"Oh? And exactly what would this proof be?" Kris asked.

"You can't have any proof," Lothiniel said. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened to you."

"I have proof.... I have a piece of the dress u wearing the day they took me, to prove that you were there. I also have my memories and visions. There is nothing else that I need."

"That I was there does not mean I let them take you. They were both skilled in magic, I could not have stopped them if I had tried," Lothiniel said.

"I also have a letter that I found, signed in your handwriting, talking about the abduction, you admitted your guilt. I have all the proof I need."

"She could have been forced into writing that letter," Kris pointed out.

"Why are you defending her?" Calyna asked.

"She wasn't because I soon as I touched it the vision hit me. She wrote that letter, but I have no idea where she wanted it to go. I also have an official document that she gave me the day they took me telling me a bit about myself and family, her seal on it. She is guilty as sin. So stop bloody protecting her."

"If I had been guilty," Lothiniel said, "why would I have come here?"

"Because you're trying to bury your mistake."

"If I had not come here, you would not have remembered my supposed role in all this. Coming here does not bury my mistake."

"You know what I mean. You came here to finish what they started."

"What they started?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I was born yesterday? They plan on killing me. It's obvious. Besides this bloody woman gave you info that implied me in the murders I haven't been in any of those places. That is another reason I know she is guilty. If I committed any murders angel would have known, because he can smell blood. So the fact that he is defending my honor says something. Where were you people in a rock for ages."

"Or maybe your friend is covering for you," Kris said. "Or maybe, since he's a vampire, he may be involved in the murders as well."

"Okay that's about as much of this as I can take. You are obviously a complete moron!! We are the good guys. These guys have been here the whole time and they haven't flown anywhere I can vouch because I keep all the records and do all transactions, an d we are always together, our clients can also vouch for us, that's oh say.... thousands, you cant honestly say that we all committed the murders." Cordelia stated as she walked into the room

"Kris, they haven't committed the murders. We've already been over that," Calyna said.

"Well, maybe we were wrong before."

Wesley hit himself in the head. "You bloody idiot. Thousands of people can't have committed these murders that would be way too conspicuous. Do you have a brain???"

Lothiniel stepped forward. "I came here for a reason, as you say." Her hand went to her side, and she drew a knife. "I would not call it burying my mistake, though. I never made a mistake."

"I would put that knife away if I were you."

"I have to carry out my orders."

"You better put down that knife." Wesley ordered.

"Oh. Well, I don't intend to put it down. I was thinking of throwing it away." And she threw knife at him.

Wesley caught it an inch from his heart. "That was close, good thing I have good reflexes. "

"Or maybe it's a good thing you have Mage blood. Do you think that was all I had prepared?"

"Of course not. I have expected more."

"Well, I'm sure I can find something that you haven't been expecting."

"I truly doubt that." As eh said that he put a wall of protection in front of everyone except Kris and Lothiniel

Kris looked at Lothiniel. "Do you have a plan for getting out of here? If I can use to the Force to try to break this wall we can carry out your mission, but they might not let us out of here we carry out your orders."

"I suggest you to leave now. You don't want to deal with my full power. It has been unleashed."

"You are the not the only one with power," Kris said.

"That puny thing you call the force? Hah! I have three generations of power backing me up; I truly doubt you can beat that. My mother protected me and I know you didn't count on that."

"You do not yet know the ways of the power."

As he said this, Kris reached out with the Force, attempting to break through the barrier.

As this was being done, Lothiniel drew another knife, but did not throw it yet.

Kris was shocked by it as the strength remained.

Kris turned to Lothiniel. "Is that a token of power?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "but it is not yet truenamed." She spoke the word, "Turbulentam."

Wesley closed his eyes, and began to murmur. The lights went out and the hotel began to shake. The barrier began to glow, "Lothiniel and Kristian you have disappointed us. You are attacking our king to be, the rightful heir, he has our protection; therefore, he has our allies' protection. I suggest you leave Wesley alone." A booming voice called out, the face of a male with white hair, showed up on the protection shield.

"We should get out here," Kris said.

"Just a minute," Lothiniel said. She wasn't giving up that easily. She threw the now truenamed weapon at the barrier. Hoping its power would enable it to break through.

The voice boomed, "Turbulentam. You are pathetic. Is that all you can do?"

"For the moment, yes," she said. She turned, and headed toward the small flight of stairs leading to the entry. Kris looked back toward the barrier, seeing Calyna. For a moment, he wanted to turn back, and go to her. But, he had chosen his path. He followed Lothiniel, joining her at the bottom of the steps.

"We are watching you."

"I don't exactly care," Lothiniel said.

Kris turned back one more time, his gaze fixed on Calyna, the expression in his eyes telling her goodbye. He wanted to say that he loved her, but the words would not come.

Inside the barrier, Calyna looked at the Kris. She could read the look in his eyes, and she could also sense the darkness he had given into. She turned away, refusing to meet his eyes. This was the end for them, and she could sense it. If he walked out that door, he would never be able to come back to the right path.

"Kris this isn't your only path, but if you walk out that door, you cant turn back. "

For a brief moment, Kris was tempted to turn back, but he saw Lothiniel was already at the door. He made his choice, and followed her out the door, hearing in his mind a quote he had learned at the Jedi Academy, "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Well, he had chosen his destiny.

Wesley opened his eyes as everything returned to normal. "I am one scary bastard."

"You have a lot of power," Calyna said. "Especially for being untrained." Her eyes were once again fixed on the door, where Kris had disappeared. She was trying hard not to cry, and her voice, when she spoke, was a little shaky.

"I have no idea where it's been for the last twenty two years but I am glad that it has returned."

"It came when you needed it."

"You need a hug, come here." Cordy stated

Calyna accepted the offer of a hug, and she started crying, as she had not cried since her sister's death, although this was a different kind of hurt. "He promised he wouldn't leave me!"

"Well he was influenced by an outer force, I could feel it when he touched the barrier, frankly it gave me chills." Wesley replied

"That doesn't help," Calyna said. "He didn't have to leave. He was given a chance to stay." Her crying was quieter now, although she was still very upset.

"Once they chose the path they don't stray."

"But why did he have to chose that. Why did he leave me?"

"I can't answer, it was an outside force and that's all I know."

"Do you think Lothiniel really did what she did for him?"

"Yes."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Everything she said and the way she said it."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you," Calyna said.

"Its not your fault. I would be more worried with what she did to you."

"I cannot think about that yet."

"Okay well then lets worry about how to get me back to my rightful home."

"There are portals, but they would be watching those."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We could use another portal, although it would take longer. Or make a portal. I know some people can, but without the Anachron it would be difficult, and that remains on Arda, as does the Lesser Anachron. Maybe there is a token of power that could help."

"There's the one that they left."

"Yes, but we don't know what it does. It might not create a portal."

"We can make it do whatever we want."

"That would make it a very unusual token of power. I know they always have a destiny, but as to what this one's destiny might be I don't know."

"Well we destroyed the intended one. So I guess it's our turn to use it."

"You cannot destroy the destiny of a token. However, we do not know if they were using it for its destiny. But if its destiny is to kill you, it will fulfill that destiny. But, I doubt that would be its destiny, or they would have used it before. It is possible that you already have a token of power."

"Which would be?"

"Well, I was wondering . . . if your parents ever gave you anything that you might still have."

"Yes I have a pendent of some sort."

"That could help with the portal. The Mages have connections to their pendants; so, they might open a portal if you used the pendent to call them. You may have had the means to call your mother, at least, all this time, and you never knew it."

"Really?"

"From what I understand of the pendants, they wearer can at least contact that Mage they belonged to. This pendent could also help you to prove your identity in order to claim your birthright. The proof you had about Lothiniel's involvement may also help with that."

"I must try, but right now, I'm going back to bed."

"Using power will become less draining as you get used to it."

"I know, I am not nearly as tired as I was. Last time. Three days my word."

"The spell may have caused some of that."

"I realized this yes."

"Oh. I guess you would have." Calyna said. "Is that our next course of action then, to find a way to Arda?"

"Yes, I will take a nap and then we can figure everything out."

"Good you do that and we will start on the plans."

"There's one more thing we need to consider, and that is Mordel's child."

"What about her?"

"Leareth and Mordel want to make Mordel's child the ruler of Gondor."

"It won't work, she's female."

"It can work, if there is no other heir."

"Yeah but there is.... wait a minute their initials are LM Do you think that they would work for the Wolfram and Hart law firm?"

"I don't know anything about Wolfram and Hart, but Lothiniel also has a name beginning with "l."

"Bugger! It's a bloody conspiracy. I can skip the nap, this needs to be solved."

"What do you know about this Wolfram and Hart?"

"They are the law firm that specializes in demons and evil deeds. What we saw today is right up their alley." Angel answered

"It's also something I would have expected of Leareth or Mordel, from what I remember of them. I don't know if they're associated with Wolfram and Hart, though. What does LM have to do with anything?"

"The majority of their initials are LM."

"Oh. There was someone I remember at the Ministry of Magic who had those initials. His name was Lucius Malfoy."

"Well he is probably in cahoots with them as well." Angel added.

"Possibly. Lucius did seem rather evil. In fact, I heard he might be a Death Eater, like those men in the park."

"Wouldn't put it past anybody these days, especially a WH agent?"

"Is there proof that he is one? And how did you know that Mordel's child was a girl?"

"I...well...tell me about this malfoy character. And I had a vision after you told me about the illegitimate heir, it showed me. She looks like her mother."

"Did you recognize her? I mean since you saw her? Maybe that could give us a lead."

"Who the heir? Umm . . . actually yes. Its Lilah Morgan."

"The Lilah Morgan? From WH?" Asked Cordy.

"Yes, the same one."

"That's a little disturbing. She's a notorious vicious Bitch!" Angel stated.

"So someone from Wolfram and Hart is your sister?"

"Well half sister to be politically correct, yes."

"But she's your sister. Does she know who you are yet?"

"No, but she will soon find out."

"We should work quickly before she does."

"No kidding." Angel muttered.

"We should make some plans."

"That's dandy but that wont get us very far, this isn't a war."

"On Arda it will be."

"Umm...isn't there some way that we could possibly prevent it?"

"The last time I was on Arda there was a war going on, or that had just ended. None of the villains in that war were defeated, except for Wormtongue."

"Wormtongue? What kind of name is that?"

"A nickname. His real name was Intathin."

"Oh dear god, I don't want to know why he received that nickname."

"You don't want to know why he was named Intathin either. He was the last of the Dark Lords."

"I don't like the sound of that.''

"Well, he was defeated. Although many believe that an heir is always left behind, and there will be another Dark Lord."

"Well.... it is possible that Kris could be headed that way, he is going down the right path."

"He wouldn't' go that far," Calyna said. "He wouldn't. He was a good man. I mean, he acted like a jerk sometimes, and he was overprotective of Cor . . . his cousin, but he had a good heart. He would never become a dark lord."

"You never know, if he sticks with her it is a good possibility."

"He wouldn't."

"Fine, believe what you want."

"I think it's more hope than belief."

"Okay than even you agree it's a possibility. Not a good thing but a possibility."

"Is he powerful enough to be a Dark Lord, because just going down the Dark Path does not make him a Dark Lord."

"Yeah I feel tremendous power there, if he can tap into it."

"He said when we first came here that his father was a Black Mage, too, whatever that means. He never told me much about them."

"He can easily tap that power that and the force, yup, but I can defeat him."

"At least now. As far I know no single person has ever defeated a Dark Lord."

"I didn't say I was going to do it alone but I can do it.":

"I know I couldn't. I don't know if I can fight him."

"I can use the powers I have at my disposable. If this happens he will be destroyed."

"Then I will just have to hope it doesn't happen."

"Yup"

"But this isn't getting anything decided."

"Well let's get some sleep and we can work on this tomorrow we have all evidently been under some stress." Angel said.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow we can begin coming up with a way to get to Arda, because we'll have to move quickly."

"I agree." Angel replied.


	6. Leareth

Chapter Five

After they left the Hyperion, Kris allowed Lothiniel to take the lead. He figured she would know where they were going, although, he had plans of his own. But first, he would help her with what she needed done.

When they were a few blocks from the hotel, Lothiniel turned to Kris, "I wanted to thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. It seemed like the right thing to do. I couldn't make any other choice." He took her hand. "Did you really do this for me?"

"I wanted us to be together."

"I don't know what I want yet. Where are we going?" he changed the subject.

"To find Leareth. I need to report to him."

"I assume you know the way."

"Yes."

A few minutes later, Lothiniel and Kris arrived at the hotel where Leareth was staying. Lothiniel had visited his room before, so she knew where to go. Kris followed her as she went to the room, and knocked on the door, in a secret code. Leareth opened the door.

"Well, Kris, I have not seen you for a while. You haven't changed, but then, it has been less time for you. Lothiniel, I hope you have something to report, as you have gotten your reward."

"I have found the son of Eldarion and Lunea. His name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He works with the vampire Angelus."

"How powerful is he?"

"I do not know, exactly. He called upon someone, possibly Edric, but I could not be sure. He is protected, but I do not know how powerful he himself is. He now has Turbulentum in his possession."

"You have no idea how powerful he is?"

"I do," Kris said. "I have not felt such power since Luthan."

Leareth was silent for a few moments, and then said, "I did not expect that. Could he be the Heir of Luthan?"

"I have never heard that prophecy, but he is certainly as powerful, although just as untrained. It would be ironic, as Lunea was the one who advanced Luthan in age, and could almost be blamed for his death, if her own son has the same destiny."

"Hmm . . . this puts a new spin on things. I have more questions for the two of you, but first I need to make a phone call."

Leareth turned to the phone, and dialed a number. Kris and Lothiniel listened to his side of the conversation. "This is Leareth . . . Yes, I guessed you would know me . . . I have found your brother . . . Wesley Wyndham-Pryce . . . Yes, he works with Angel . . . I figured special projects could handle it . . . It's the kind of thing you deal with . . . I don't know how much you should tell Lindsey . . . Okay . . . I'll call you later . . . Bye."

When Leareth got off the phone, he turned to Kris and Lothiniel. "I have made some arrangements. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"He knew I let you take him," Lothiniel said. "He somehow got proof, and I don't know how he got it. He also said that his mother protected him, but I don't know what he meant by that."

"He would have to have her pendent. Well . . . is there anything else you can tell me."

"No," Kris said. "I would like to ask leave to go to Mithgar, to track someone down. I have some questions I need answered, and I would like to take Lothiniel with me, if she is willing."

"I see no reason why you cannot go. I will see you on Arda soon," Leareth said. He dismissed them with a gesture, and they left his room.


	7. The Sorzar

Chapter Six 

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called out in a bit of an agitated tone

"The contact."

"Enter."

The contact entered the office.

"Please sit down."

He sat.

"Now, we have a business proposition for you, Roth."

"Oh. And what would that be?"

"Well.... there is a certain.... problem that I would like to be disposed of."

"A problem? I assume this problem is a person you need me to go after?"

"You are very perceptive. I like that. Yes, I want him to be...lets just say I don't want him to see another sunrise."

"Oh. Well, can you give me anymore information, miss?"

"Miss? Does the fact that I am a woman bother you? Because I assure you, I am not the nicest woman around. I am an evil, sadistic bitch. I suggest you don't get on my bad side Roth. I can assure that you will not like being the victim."

"Well, my request for more information still stands."

"His name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and he works with Angelus at Angel incorporated over at the Hyperion. You have 48 hours don't mess this up."

"Okay. You know that standard procedure for my services, I assume?"

"Yes, you get half now, and the other half after the job has been completed."

"Okay. I see you've been informed."

"I do my homework Roth, now I suggest you go and get the job done before somebody else gets it. The money is waiting for you outside that door, my secretary will show you out."

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get out, before I change my mind."

He got out.

Cordy walked into the room, book in hand, "I found this but...I'm not sure if it will help."

"Anything will do." Wesley said.

"What did you find?" Calyna asked.

"Umm... just some sort of information on a place called Mithgar? I think that's the name of it."

"Oh. I've heard of it. That's where some of the people who helped us in the War of the Anachron came from."

"Well, according to this, there's a way to get to some sort of portal." Wesley answered

"Yes. I believe that was how they came to Arda during the war. There's a portal from this world to there, too, and it might not be watched."

"So then it is the best route." He began to jot down some notes in a notebook, rather quickly.

"It might be dangerous, though. That is where Black Mages come from. And they have Foul Folk, although so does Arda."

"So either way, there is danger. It's a challenge and I am always up for a challenge."

"And, it's possible that portal wouldn't be watched."

"Okay then, so the question is...when do we go?"

"Soon, I think, before anyone can set watch on the portal."

"Good we will leave straight away then."

"I don't think so," a voice said.

They all turned.

A cloaked figure stood just inside the doorway, at the top of the small flight of stairs.

Wesley stood, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can."

"Really how is that?"

"Well, you're the reason I came here." As he said this, Roth raised his hands, calling power to himself in preparation to cast a spell.

Wesley saw what was going on and knew he was in trouble. He closed his eyes in preparation for the blow, protection barrier forming

Power flew from the Sorzar's hands, power that was intended to kill its target.

Some how with the barrier almost completely formed but not quite, it passed through, but at doing so it diminished the force and strength of the spell. He was hit. He stumbled backwards. "Bugger! HE wants to kill me!" HE closed his eyes again and began t0o draw on the mans energy force and the barrier became stronger

Roth felt his target drawing on power from him, and tried to cut of the power conduit, so as not to lose power to his target. Then, he sent another stronger blast of power toward the barrier, hoping to break through it this time.

The power was drawn into the barrier, partly made stronger by the strangers oh energy, and stabilized it.

The Sorzar reached out again, through his power, this time trying to draw power from the barrier, and weaken it.

The barrier flickered and sent out a string of lightning that hit the Sorzar.

The Sorzar managed to block much of the lightning, although not all, and sent it back towards the barrier.

The barrier sucked it in and began to grow.

The Sorzar sent a dissolving spell toward the barrier.

When the spell hit it was absorbed. The spell began to dissolve and dissect the interior and inner workings of the barrier.

Wesley flinched and let go of his hold on it

The Sorzar sent a lightening bolt towards Wesley.

Wesley lifted his hands the power bounced off an invisible barrier and hit a wall and almost chopped off Angel's head

"Wesley!"

"Sorry."

"Maybe we should get out of the way," Calyna said.

They nodded in agreement and went to watch from the lobby

The Sorzar once again focused his power, and sent a spell that was similar to the Cruciatus Curse used by the death eaters.

Wesley moved out of the way and hit the floor. A loud thump could be heard. "Oh bugger!"

Immediately the Sorzar sent the spell again.

He rolled away and hid behind a bookcase

The Sorzar walked forward, and sent another spell towards him.

He tried to move again but wasn't fast enough, it hit his right foot.

The Sorzar smiled and sent another spell.

Wesley stood and started to hop to some nearby shelter

The Sorzar sent another spell, this one the same spell he had sent at first. The killing spell.

Wesley shouted, "No." and nothing happened

The Sorzar tried to send the spell again.

Wesley closed his eyes hands raised and a ball of power formed. He aimed at the Sorzar, it hit, and the Sorzar vanished.

Wesley falls on his butt

Angel came in and lifted him up

"What happened?"

"Foot temporarily paralyzed."

"Well let's get you seated."

While this had been going on, Calyna had decided to see if a suspicion she kind of had was correct. She looked at the spot were the Sorzar had stood for most of the fight, and found something. "I think I may have found a clue," she said.

"What is it? Can I see?"

"It's a pendant with the initials WH on it," Calyna said, bringing it over to the others.

"Wolfram and hart, I should've known."

"That means your sister probably knows your identity by now."

"Yup, which means we need to move quickly, because that goon probably heard every word we said." Angel answered

"We need to plan a little more than take our leave."

"And we need to arrange to travel to the portal," Calyna said.

"So why don't we travel to the portal tomorrow and then we can plan some more on the way."

"Okay."

"For now lets have a night cap and gets some rest."

"I think I'll just go get some rest," Calyna said. She wasn't feeling very sociable at the moment, and traveling to Mithgar upset her, because that was Kris' home.

"Well have a good night, we will see you in the morning. Sleep tight. And don't worry it gets easier. If you need to talk girl talk I am here for you."

"Okay. Thanks." Calyna left the room and went up the stairs.

"Well Cordy, shall we?"

"We shall."

They went up to bed and all was left in the dark

Wesley started to toss and turn, the same nightmare kept reoccurring over and over in his mind. Finally he got up and he was drenched in sweat. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink

"Wesley what are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep either."

"Okay well since you can't sleep and I can't sleep lets have some tea."

Cordy sat down at the table and folded her hands.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked quietly.

He froze, "Oh n o reason...I just couldn't."

"Wesley.... I...know you a little better than that. You can tell me. Why couldn't you sleep?"

" I am having nightmares. No thanks to that thing...."

"I'm sorry.... what were they about?"

"I would rather not discuss it. It is a rather touchy subject."

"Well you need to tell somebody. If you don't it will keep eating away at you."

He sat down with the tea in his hands, and placed one in front of her

"Cordy...you really don't know when to stop pushing a subject do you?"

"Sorry. I just want to help.... I mean if I don't somebody else will."

"They were about you." He said rather quickly.

"What was that I really didn't catch that."?"I said that ...their about you."

"What about me?"

"You keep being murdered over and over and over, right in front of my eyes. It's awful, I couldn't...I cant imagine life without you. You are my sunshine.... I couldn't get day to day without you."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what you're trying to say."

"I am saying that I love you. I don't know exactly how long I will have the courage but I love you."

Cordy was silent for a few moments.... "Wesley...I ...I love you too. I don't think I realized it until this exact moment. But I do, I love you."

Wesley turned to her, looked into her eyes and they ended up in a kiss.


	8. Mithgar and it's Prophecy

Chapter Seven 

Kris and Lothiniel had taken their leave of Leareth, and headed to the portal to Mithgar. There, Kris hoped to locate the warrior mage Kane, who had trained his father's teacher. He needed to further his education before he could continue his destiny. But he knew it would not be an easy destiny. And his only companion was Lothiniel, and he wondered how he would explain her presence when he reached Mithgar and was seen by the Elves of Arden Vale. They could know nothing of what had happened in the Hyperion, so he was thinking of another story. However, his story was not fully formed yet, when they walked through the portal and found themselves on Mithgar in the forest of Drearwood.

"Kristian? What is the reason for bringing a foreigner into our world?" Kaje asked.

"So far, I am only in Drearwood. When I enter Arden, then you can question me. This is Lothiniel. She is from Arda, and we have traveled here from Earth. I need to see my cousin if she is still in the Vale."

"She is out...but you can feel free to walk around the vale. I will not permit you into Arden, with this stranger, I will send for Lia and have her meet you."

Lothiniel had been listening to the conversation and said, "I may be from elsewhere, but I am an Elf, and surely you know that Elves are not evil."

"Yes, but I don't trust you, you are not from around here, so you will not be permitted."

"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?"

A woman stepped forward and whispered something into the mans ear. " No, but my chieran tells me that she can detect your evil. And that is enough for us."

"Who is she detecting this evil from?" Kris asked. "I mean, if I remember my history, this forest has been a home of Foul Folk in the past, there could be some nearby."

"I am sorry to say that these woods have been cleared since your leave of absence. And nothing was detected until you two appeared."

"Well, I don't know what you could be sensing. Have you sent someone to fetch Lia."

"Yes, someone has gone to fetch your beloved cousin, Cordelia. And. I think you do."

"Okay. Because I need to warn her, and the rest of you, about some people that might be coming here soon."

"Oh? And how are these people getting here? What is there purpose for coming?"

"They will be coming through this portal the same way we did. And, they are coming here in order to go Arda, but they are evil. One of them is a vampire, named Angelus, the others are this associates, except for Calyna, who is being deceived by their lies as to what side they are on."

"I have heard nothing bad of any of them.... I will make that decision, when they arrive here, I'm sure we will be able to tell...but thanks for coming and warning us, but it was really a waste of your time, especially since, you don't trust our sources and white mages to do their jobs,"

"I trust the Mages, but are any of them around here. I mean, Twilight spent several years in the vale, but he is gone now, I assume. And there is only one other who might be around, and I don't expect her to be."

"Well, there are a few that are better than them that I have here with me and we have some new magical technology, if we sense any evil, they will not pass. Just like you both have been held here now."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I do need to see Lia."

"Well, she is on her way."

"Good."

A few moments later, Lia arrived. "Kris, what are you doing here? And why are you with Lothiniel. I thought you were with Calyna."

"I left Calyna on Arda. She is being deceived by a vampire, and his associates. Lothiniel tried to kill one of them, and we were lucky to get away. They are evil, and they will soon be coming here."

Kaje stepped in the way. " The only one evil here is you two. So I would stop spreading words around unless you have solid proof."

Lia stepped around Kaje, not believing she needed protection from her cousin. "Kris is not evil. He has always been like an older brother to me. He could not be evil. He is not like his father, Joich."

"You haven't been here long enough to feel the vibes and look into his eyes, and to see the proof from when they entered. I would not throw false accusations around, and you of all people should know this, Cordelia. Don't let him persuade you.... I know for a fact that he is deceiving us all. Calyna is traveling with these supposed travelers, and she would never travel with evil, there is a reason she is not here right now."

"I know Calyna would not travel with anyone who is evil, unless she is being deceived," Lia said. "And I know that you would not lie to me. But I also know that Kristian would not do anything to hurt me, and it would hurt me if he lied to me."

"I am not lying to you, Corrie," Kris said.

"No, you're not but you somehow were deceived by this.... elf, and now you believe that they are evil. You have ruined a perfectly good marriage over this nonsense, I hope you are satisfied. And due to the previous circumstances, I am afraid I am afraid I will have to banish you from the vale until you change your ways. You have strayed from your path and are of no use to us now."

"I chose my path," Kris said. "And only Talarin or Eiron can banish me. They are the Warder and the Coron."

"Well...I have been promoted to Warder, Talarin had a terrible accident and can no longer fulfill his duties, no thanks to the foul folk. So he is recovering, but he is being intensively cared for right no, so yes, dear boy, I do have the authority, and I have just used it."

"Well, that is news . . ." Kris said. "However, what you sensing is false. Lothiniel and I are not evil. The people coming here are evil, and Caly is being deceived by them."

"I can't imagine that Calyna would allow herself to be deceived," Lia said.

"Yes, I am with Kaje and Lia on this one. What we are sensing is not false, I would know, I am the one that is sensing all of this, along with my friends, so I am afraid that you are out numbered. You have chosen this path and now you must walk it." Faedra explained.

"I have chosen a path, but I am not evil," Kris said. "And you cannot know what I chosen."

"I can see into your eyes and I have seen the changes in you. Now please leave, it hurts me to see you so, besides your presence isn't welcomed here."

"And the woman with him is evil," another Elf said. This Elf was dressed in white, and had a scar down the right side of her face, although she kept it covered. "She has killed before."

"Take this witch and leave us...You and Lothiniel are not welcome here. And as for your warning it shall not be heeded. But you and Lothiniel shall. "

"Well, I can tell when I'm not welcome," Kris said. "But if Lothiniel has killed, it is because she has fought in battle before. The one person I have seen her try to kill was evil."

"But can you be sure they were evil?" Lia asked.

"You have been so deceived. And why? Why? You have no proof, just her word, and you jump and suck it in as if it is the words of the gods themselves."

"Well, I guess Lothiniel, and I will be going then," Kris said. Lothiniel had already moved away. Kris turned to Lia. "Goodbye, cousin. You are choosing the wrong people to believe." :I wish you would believe me,: he sent to her. : You are choosing the wrong side.:

"No, I am choosing the right side. I can see what is to come, I have read the entire prophecy and I already know what is to come. The group of four that will com e are bearing gifts of one of our own and are returning the missing heir of Arda, so you see, there is no way that they can be evil.... I'm sorry but your fate has been sealed. You are now following your father's footsteps; you will be the next dark lord. I am sorry...."

"The next dark lord!" Lia exclaimed. "No. Kris would never be a dark lord. He is not evil." She ran towards her cousin, to stop him from leaving.

Kaje stepped in the way. "I am sorry, it is written it is truth. I'm sorry Lia. There is nothing that can be done."

"No." Lia began to cry. Kris watched for a moment, and then walked away to join Lothiniel, and the two were soon gone from view. However, he sent one parting mind touch to Lia, reminding her that they would always be linked.

"I have called this meeting due to the disturbing scene we encountered earlier today." Kaje stated as he looked towards the council and the crusaders.

"Well, not all of us were there for that scene," Vanidor said. "I heard that it involved Kriston, though."

"Well... he has been deceived and he has strayed from his path and we must now take precautions for the new dark lord."

"Kriston is to be the next Dark Lord?" Fairin asked. "Thia mentioned that there was a problem with him, but not that he was becoming a dark lord. She mentioned more that he was traveling with a murder."

"Yes, he is already in preparation. He has deserted Calyna. It is happening sooner than I had anticipated."

"I can still feel him," Lia said. "He's making sure I know our link can never be broken. We are still the Two of the Two."

"Correction, you are now the only one left. You cannot rely on him or anything he says. " Faedra stated.

"And you have to realize that as he gets deeper into his darkness, your connection will weaken. And then it will be destroyed by Lunea's and Eldarion's legitimate heir." Kaje added

"How, may I ask, do you know all of this, Alor?" Kaelea asked

"Well...Lea, lets just say I have read all of the prophecy and I know what is to come."

"There was more of the prophecy than we discovered in Beacondell?" Vanidor asked. "I understand that it was all about the defeat of Dantor."

"Yes there is more. What you also don't know is that my father Monutras created the prophecy from his visions. They were passed on to me at a young age."

"You never said you were a prophet," Gildor said. "Or that your father was. Was that why my father chose you to be his successor?"

"Yes, he helped to raise me, and he was my fathers best friend. He knew more about this situation than any of you, and he knew that i was the right choice for the job."

"How could Father have raised you without us knowing about?" asked Vanidor.

"He wanted it to be a secret because i was seen as a type of prodigy...and i had to get proper training from Rael and Talarin, before being exposed to any type of contact."

"So, they both knew about you? And you never mentioned before that you were raised by my parents?"

"Well.... I wasn't sure exactly when would be the right time to bring it up. I wasn't exactly raised by them, I was trained by them for several years and then I was sent to get further training."

"So that was why you spent those years in the East?"

"Partly yes."

"Okay can you explain that a little further, you know the whole, prophecy thing? What does it say?" Kaelea asked.

"The prophecy states that on the eve of years long night that one of the two of two will stray from his path.

"And then it mentioned that a group of 4 shall come bearing gifts of our kind, meaning some of Lunea's objects, that the legitimate heir will be one of those travelers, seeking out his rightful place.

"Then dark days will follow, the illegitimate heir will try to steal what isn't rightfully hers and try to destroy everything righteous and hole.

"The eyes, mind, might and love of the two come together with the heir and join powers to get rid of the threats, while the sight, memory lost and empathy stick together and try to form the circle of love. And the medium protects the lost souls and watches out for danger.

"This in turn vanishes the modern threat of Mordel, and her daughter Lilah.

"Then the new threat awakens, The Dark Lord swoops down, destroying everything in his path. This is when the circle of love, the circle of mages and the elven people lend their power and strength to Wesley, because this is a fight he must fight alone." Kaje explained

"What is the circle of love?" Isethia asked.

"The circle of love is basically a bond formed between the three that forms a protective barrier around all of us to keep the most dangerous power of all out.... hate."

"Did the prophecy say anything about the fact that Kristian and I are bonded?" Lia asked.

"Actually yes, that is the link. Your fate must be decided by the chosen one. He is the only one with the power to protect you."

"You have referred to this person as the Chosen One, and the heir to Arda. Does he have some connection to Luthan? I mean, I know they're not related, but Luthan's death left Arda without a leader, and someone was supposed to carry on Luthan's work. And there has been no one with such power as Wesley has since Luthan."

"Yes, very good perception my dear. I am sure you have seen the wonder of his magic, the power. It was quite interesting how he managed to contact me and I saw his power, quite miraculous."

"So, the heir of Luthan has come."

"Yes, he has arrived."

"Wow that is farther than I could have ever foreseen, we are finally saved, the day of reckoning is upon us." Dakkon stated.

"What is this day of reckoning?" Fairin asked.

"When the heir of Luthan comes to save us from our enemy, Kane. The mentor of Dantor, the immortal, devil himself." he responded

"Wasn't Kane the one that showed up in Dantor's tower and helped with the defeat, though?" Vanidor asked, trying to remember those moments in the tower.

"Yes, but it was because he wanted ultimate power. He wanted to destroy his successor." Kaje explained

"Was Lothiniel mentioned at all?" Isethia asked.

"Well.... yes.... she is the one that leads him down his dark path and makes him dark lord, She also leads the slaughter." Kaje finished.

"Slaughter?"

"The slaughter that cannot be stopped, is inevitable, the one that has taken place. The murder of thousands."

"Oh, the killings I sensed she had done," Isethia said. "She was looking for Wesley."

"Yes.... she was trying to murder him, and she almost succeeded, but luckily, his powers were unbound in time. We need to make sure that they get here safely. Any volunteers?"

"I will go," Vanidor offered.

"Good, I will need to stay posted. I shall contact you. Make sure to make contact and offer your services."

"I will. When should I try to contact them by?"

"Within 48 hours."

"Okay. I can do that. And I will lead them here and guard them."

"Thank you. You are all dismissed, we shall meet again."

With that they began to leave the meeting in small groups. Kaje and Faedra were the last to leave.


	9. New Love

Chapter Eight

After the meeting of the Crusaders, everyone had gone their separate ways. It was evening by that time, as the meeting had taken a while.

Lia could feel Kris's presence in the back of her mind. He had not yet traveled very far from the Vale. In fact, he and Lothiniel were still in Drearwood. And it would take them at least a day before they left the forest. Now, she could feel darkness through the connection, a darkness that was getting stronger as more time passed.

She put that from her mind as much as she could, and went to the guest quarters she had been using recently.

The next morning, Lia got up early, and slipped out to go for a walk. She did not attempt to leave the Vale; instead, she merely walked to the Tumble River, which flowed through the Vale. She knew that evil could not enter the Vale, as long as the entrances were guarded, but she took a dagger with her just in case, or just in case she left the Vale.

She sat down by the river, which was not completely frozen, even though it was early winter. She allowed herself to focus on the connection she had with Kris, hoping to be able to shield against it a little. After all, if it got weaker, maybe she could block out some of the senses she was getting from him. She could feel the darkness, drawing her in, as it drew him in. And she did not want to stray from the path, as Kristian had done.

Kaelea sat down next to Lia, "Wanna tell me about it?"

She asked as she offered her a drink of water from a flask.

"I was trying not to be able to sense, Kris, because I can feel the darkness he is succumbing to beckoning me. I know that the Chosen One will be able to break this link, but how long until that can be done. He has not even come here, yet," Lia said. "Has Vanidor left to guide them here yet? Is that why you were out, seeing him off?"

"Umm...yes actually I was...I figured someone needed to... He will bring the chosen one back within 48 hours. Don't fret dear friend, it will all work out... I promise." She leans in and gives her a hug. "I am always here for you and I want you to know that."

"Thank you," Lia said. "Are you and Vanidor a couple, because you act like it sometimes."

"You mean I do. I don't think he has any feelings for me...I...I honestly love him. I...It's so silly...I am obsessed with somebody who doesn't love me. I wish I could find somebody who did."

"Well, there might be somebody," Lia said, "but it isn't really my place to say. If he chooses to say anything to you, he will do so. He has recently lost someone, and might not be ready to make that move."

"You mean Fairin? You're kidding right? He . . . me? No . . .but it doesn't show...how?"

"He talked to us," Lia said. "I don't know why he hasn't said anything."

"I know why," Isethia said. She had been listening to the conversation, but they had not noticed her. "Fairin talked to me about his feelings for you, once I figured out that he had them. He doesn't know how to approach you, and he is afraid of being Qiriel's memory."

"Betraying Qiriel's memory? Wouldn't she want him to be happy? I mean..." she sighed. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes," Isethia said. "He is on patrol by the north entrance to the Vale. He'll be there all morning."

"Thank you." She got up and walked off. Kaelea found Fairin standing alone by the tunnel. She approached. "Hi. I heard that you were here by yourself. Would you like some company?"

"Dara Kaelea," Fairin said, "I would welcome thy company." He guessed that Isethia had probably told Kaelea where to find him, and he wondered what else Isethia had told her.

"So...why are though all alone? You need to be careful...there could be danger out here... You know I am worried about you... I..." she sighs. "I am insane...I must be...I have to be."

"I am glad you came out here, although it has been a quiet morning so far," Fairin said. He looked at her for a few moments, then said, "You look nice this morning. Lavender is a good color on you."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. So...what does a guardian like you do when thou has leisurely time." She asked as she walked closer to the entrance, to stand next to him.

"That depends on the amount of time. I would say it also depends on thee. Would thou like to accompany me this afternoon, for at least a short walk? I have something I would like to discuss with thee."

Kaelea raised an eyebrow, "Me? Your leisurely time has to do with me? How so? And yes I wouldn't mind taking a walk with you. I love the scenery and I wouldn't mind the company. Thank you for asking, Alor."

"Thank you for accepting, Dara," Fairin said. "What I meant was, what I do with my time today depended on whether or not you accepted my offer."

"Oh...I can be rather silly at times." She sat down on the trunk of a tree, near the opening and near Fairin. "So what exactly do you wish to tell me?"

He smiled at her, enjoying the picture she made sitting there. "I have been trying to tell you this for a while now. We have been friends for a few years, now. I find now that I have recently been having different feelings towards thee. I have begun to think of thee as more than a friend, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about this, because I could see that thou had feelings for another."

"Vanidor? He could never love me. I have given up all hope of us getting together...besides my feelings aren't as strong for him as I had once thought. I too have feelings for thee, I just don't know how deep..." She looked down, somewhat embarrassed to have confessed her true feelings. " I..." She looked up into his eyes, but then down again, a slight blush on her cheeks.

He knelt down by her, and took one of her hands in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I will do nothing to rush thee. When and if you are ready for something more, I will be here. Until then, I will be thy friend, as I have been."

"No, no that wont be necessary...I am ready...I just...I have never done this before so I am quite nervous. Please forgive me, Alor."

"There is nothing to forgive, Dara. I can understand that you would be nervous. I am glad you are ready, though."

"I...yes...I am confident that I can do this...I just hope I don't disappoint you. That is not my intention..."

"You cannot disappoint me, Dara. I love you."

After Kaelea left, Lia turned to Isethia, "I need some advice, about whether or not I should talk to Dakkon. I have not had much chance to talk to him since I learned he was alive, after letting me think he was dead for ten years. And, now, I want to know why he did that. He just said he had something he needed to do, but he wouldn't explain."

"I think you should talk to him, Lia," Isethia said. "If these questions take this much of your attention, then you should find answers. You have more than enough to deal with right now, without having to deal with Dakkon's motives."

"I will talk to him. Thank you for the advice, Dara." Lia left the riverbank and went in search of Alor Dakkon.

Dakkon was sitting near the lake. Looking out over the water.

After a few minutes of searching, Lia located Dakkon by the lake. "I was looking for you. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, if I am not disturbing you. I want to know why you let me think you were dead for so many years. You and Kaje were the only people I trusted, then, and you deceived me. I want to know why, and what that mission was that you had to take care of." Lia would confront very few people this directly, but she did trust Dakkon enough to talk openly to him.

"Umm...Lia...wow. You don't take time to breathe do you? Come sit and listen . . . it's a long story."

Lia sat down next to Dakkon. "I am sorry. I have just wanted to know since I learned you were alive, and I need some time of distraction now. But if you don't want to tell me the story, you don't have to. And I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

"It's okay...I was undercover, trying to solve a big conspiracy. But I wasn't allowed to tell anybody. Believe me I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Telling anybody would have jeopardized the entire mission."

"But why did you have to pretend to be dead. Did you plan that all along, or did that just occur when we were in Griffin Keep that you realized you have to go undercover? Did it have something to do with Kane, since she showed up then, and that's who Kris is looking for, and who the Chosen One is supposed to defeat in the end."

"No it wasn't planned. And yes it is all because of Kane and the prophecy."

"So, Kane will be defeated by the Chosen One. I hope that the Chosen One comes here soon and not just so he can defeat Kane. I can still feel Kristian's presence. He and Lothiniel are together. He has a link of some kind to her now. I think he is her lover. The way I can feel his feelings towards her. He doesn't love her, but he acts like he does. He is beginning to know what he is doing, and I find myself wanting to follow him."

"Don't worry I know that he will be here soon. And . . .I know how hard it is for you, but just realize that I am here for you, and I will never hurt you, or lie to you. I am a true friend, and I hope you realize that. I want you to...you can tell me anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Dakkon. It is nice to know that I once again have someone I can talk to. So many of the people I allowed myself to trust are gone now. Derek was killed not that long ago. Kris is going over to the Dark Side. My mother is dead, and has been for a few years now. And . . . I miss Kris was still someone I can trust. But, I am glad I have you back." She smiled at him, slightly.

"I am always around. Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"No, not that I can I think of, but do you mind if I stay here for a while. I don't feel like being alone."

"That is not a problem. I don't mind your company. I come her just to look at the water, its beautiful, its takes my breath away."


	10. Portals

Chapter Nine

Vanidor had left early that morning, for the portal, in order to escort the son of Eldarion and Lunea safely to Arda. Kaelea had seen him to portal, although he could not understand why she had wanted to. They had spent a fair amount of time together since the defeat of Dantor, and he was aware that to some people, they must look like a couple. He had told Kaelea that he did not think of her that way, but he knew that she kept hoping.

The journey to the portal was short, taking only a little over an hour, and the journey through the portal, took only a moment. Then, Vanidor found himself on a very strange world. He looked around to see if this portal was guarded, like the one on Mithgar was.

An exotic woman with deep green eyes, tan skin, dark wavy hair pulled back in a braid, a Dark purple shirt and jeans with black boots, medium thick lips and a slender hourglass figure walked up to Vanidor.

"Are you lost? You don't look like you're from around here." Her heavy Spanish accent clearly evident.

"I am not from around here," Vanidor said. He looked at this woman, in her strange outfit. She was unlike anyone he had ever seen before. "I am from a world called Mithgar. I have come here to escort the son of Eldarion and Lunea to Mithgar, where he can find safe contact to Arda, and his heritage." He then realized he had forgotten to say something. "My name is Alor Vanidor, from Arden Vale."

"My name is Karia. And . . .um . . . who the hell is Eldarion's and Lunea's son? It would be very helpful for me to know this."

"His name is Wesley. I don't know that much about him, really. I have never met him before, but I know that right now, he is in a city called Los Angeles, and he is in danger. I have been given the mission of escorting him to the portal and to Mithgar. After that, I don't know."

"Wesley.... The one that works with Angel? I know who that is. I was headed over there when I saw you come out of the portal...would you like an escort yourself? It seems as if you could use one." Karia mentioned.

"I guess I could use an escort. This world is rather strange. And we don't have much time. We need to be on Arda within 48 hours. That is what Kaje said."

"We better move fast, then. Follow me."

"Okay. I guess since you know this world, at least I hope you do, I should follow you."

Wesley was sitting down at the kitchen to read and drink his coffee when he heard the door to the lounge open. He walked out to see a male with blonde hair; in the oddest outfit he had ever seen and a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Wesley? Will you come with us...it's a dire emergency."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know Angel."

Angel and Cordy walked into the room. Angel stepped forward.

"Karia? Is that you?"

"Hello Angelus."

He stepped forward and they embraced.

"It's been awhile. What brings you to Los Angeles?"

"I was going to come to visit and then I ran into this nice young man. We need to take Wesley to Arda to meet his parents Eldarion and Lunea."

"How did you know?" Wesley asked wide-eyed and breathless.

"Vanidor told me. They have been expecting you."

He nodded and left the room, to gather his stuff.

"I need to tell you something," Calyna said, after they had been traveling for a while.

"What is it?" Vanidor asked.

"It has to do with Kris. I'd almost forgotten about this, and I just remembered. He had a secret job. And he would never tell me where he was or what he was doing. When he called me, I would ask him, and he always said he was in a motel somewhere. He sent me letters, and the letters were from all over. And, when I first told him about the murder, he dismissed them. I'd had dreams about the murders, but he said he knew enough about law on this world to know that I couldn't convict anyone based on dreams." Calyna said.

Wesley looked over to her, "You know what that means right?"

"Some woman began them and he took them over...she then went to planning them." Karia replied nonchalantly.

"What!?! Then why did he blame me? Bugger!"

"The woman who committed the first few murders was Lothiniel," Vanidor said. "My brother's girlfriend sensed that she had killed people. However, she didn't say anything about Kris having killed anyone. As for why he was eager to blame someone else, he was covering up what he had done. He did not want his wife to know he was a murderer, I would guess. So, he accused someone else in front of her."

"But it didn't work," Calyna said. "I never believed what he was trying to say about who was really guilty. And I am not surprised that it was Lothiniel who committed the first murders, since she seemed to know a bit too much about them. He acted like he didn't know anything, though. Even when he knew I was having dreams about the murders."

"It is possible that your dreams were sending. Someone may have wanted you to have that information. Mages have done so on Mithgar, a few times," Vanidor said.

"Well...where exactly does this take us?" Wesley asked from behind, as his breathing began to get harder.

"This takes us to all the portals. Anything else you need to know?"

"No. I was just asking."

"Then try to keep up and stay quite, this is a dangerous forest."

"You have no idea how dangerous it is," a man said, stepping out from among the trees. He signaled and was joined by several more men. "We guard these woods, and none pass through here without our permission." As he said this, he drew a sword. Some of the other men had bows that they prepared to fire.

Karia stepped forward. "Party time." She took a fighting stance. The men surrounded her. Before you could even see anything, the men had been disarmed and in a pile. Karia's foot resting on one of them. She smacked her hands together, as if dusting something off of them. "Too easy fellas."

"Let's move on."

"And I thought the women from the Golden Horde were really good fighters," Calyna said. "You could probably defeat them, if you tried. Not that you would need to, since they're good. I guess Adrianna is probably their Queen now, since I doubt that Vanya still lives. I wonder what else has changed on Arda since I was last there. It seems strange. Kris and I only spent five years on this world, but it has been about thirty-one years since we left Arda."

"Thanks. All skilled fighters need good speed and agility, isn't that correct Angel?"

"Yes... you have improved...you impress me."

"Coming from you I will take that as a compliment."


	11. Reunion

Chapter 10 

Kaje and the others were patiently waiting the return of the child...Eldarion and Lunea waiting along with them....

After a few moments, the group came through the portal to Mithgar.

Karia looked around, her eyes closed.... opened them a moment later.... she walked towards a group of trees.

"This looks like Darda Erynian," Vanidor said. "I think we're back on Mithgar."

"Good we are making good timing; we have about 5 hours until we have to be there."

"I assume we're going all the way to Arda then?" Calyna asked. Something about that thought made her nervous. She had said goodbye to no one there when she had left suddenly with Kris. To her that had only been five years ago, but to everyone there, it had been thirty-one years. Would they think she was a deserter? Especially if they knew what Kris was becoming.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be nervous if I were you. They are expecting us all joyously."

"Oh." That was probably a good thing.

They continued to walk, for what seemed like hours when they stumbled across another portal. "Last one guys. Calyna and Vanidor I suggest you go first."

"Okay. I guess we can do that," Calyna said. She was wondering if the portal would take them to Minas Tirith, the one city she hated to enter. That was where her sister Elfarran had died, and other bad things had happened there as well. It seemed that every time she was there, something bad happened. That was why she had turned down the offer to serve as advisor, and that position had gone to Lothiniel instead. Maybe, if she had not been afraid of Minas Tirith, she could have prevented some of what had happened.

Vanidor and Calyna went through the portal, followed by Cordy and Angel and Karia and Wesley. They found themselves somewhere on Arda.

Kaje stepped forward, "Ahhh, Calyna welcome back. And Vanidor well done, well done indeed."

"I could not have done it without Karia," Vanidor said. "She was the one who showed us how to use the portals."

"Ah well, thank you Karia, I am eternally grateful."

She bowed her head, "It was my pleasure."

Meanwhile, Calyna had been looking around. She recognized the Elves from the Vale, having met them briefly when she had been on Mithgar with Kris. She saw only two people that she knew from Arda, and on seeing them, she said the only thing she could think of to say, "I'm sorry."

"For what, dear? I knew that you wouldn't take that position...it's all part of the prophecy you can't change fate." Kaje said with a smile on his face.

Wesley stepped forward and cleared his throat. "May I ask which one of you kind people would be my parents?"

Lunea and Eldarion stepped forward.

Wesley looked over to the two who had stepped forward, tears came to his eyes. He walked forward and embraced them both.

"Wesley. I hoped you would be safe . . . I tried to find you, but you were hidden from the powers of the Circle, until recently." Lunea said.

"I am much better now."

"My son, my blood, my....sigh"

Calyna turned to Kaje, and asked, "What did you mean this was all part of a prophecy?"

"You haven't heard the prophecy have you? Oh that's right you left before we discovered it. It will all be explained all in do time."

"But, if I hadn't left here, Lothiniel would never have become the advisor, and . . . Wesley would have known his parents before today. He'd have memories of them."

"No. He wouldn't have...It was all part of the prophecy."

"Oh. I can't help feeling guilty for not knowing what was going on with Kris though. Especially since he was involved in the killings."

"He hid it well," Isethia said. "His aura did not show that he was a killer, but with Lothiniel it was obvious. The dead accused them, but mainly her."

"I thought you only mentioned her, though," Vanidor said. "Have you been lying again? Or covering something up?"

"If this is a reference to my supposed affair with Fairin, you don't need to accuse me of that anymore," Isethia said. "He is involved with someone again."

"Why don't you leave her alone... she would not lie to us Vanidor. Stop with your suspicions, they will get you nowhere." Kaje jumped in.

"Alright. I am sorry, Isethia. I should not accuse you." Vanidor said. "I just cannot forget what Qiriel said, and I do not want my brother to be hurt if you are involved with someone else. And who is Fairin involved with anyway?"

"Kaelea."

"Kaelea . . . Since when?"

"Since she got them together. They need this...and you certainly didn't show your feelings for her, if you had any."

"She? Meaning who?"

"I told Kaelea about Fairin's feelings for her, and encouraged her to talk to him. They got together, and personally, I think it's a good thing. And, not to change the subject, but who are these other people you brought with you?"

"I'm Karia. I found Vanidor and led him to Wesley and the others."

"I'm Angel, Wesley's colleague and friend."

"I'm Cordelia. I work with Angel and Wesley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for getting our son to us safely." Lunea stated.

"Don't mention it, although we really didn't have much to do with it." Angel stated.

"And if I had accepted the offer to be your advisor, he might never have been lost in the first place," Calyna said.

"Nonsense. Do not blame yourself for Lothiniel's betrayal."

"How did she end up becoming your advisor anyway? I would have expected someone like Morduilas to do that. Or another one of Thranduil's daughters. I mean, I know Tamitha had the ruler ship of Mirkwood, and Celendrea was off with Celeborn, I guess, and I know why you couldn't ask Silverberry, but what about Morduilas? She would have been more trustworthy than Lothiniel, and she involved in the fight for longer."

"She had also turned us down. Trust me our first choice was not Lothiniel but she was all we could get."

"Oh. Did you know she was responsible?"

"We suspected it, later. Although, I believe Mordel was behind what happened," Lunea said. "We found out about Lothiniel's involvement after it was too late to question her."

"What do you mean, too late to question her?"

"She had already taken Wesley. There was nothing we could do but hope he would be okay."

"Is it true that there was a prophecy?" Calyna asked.

"Yes, but this isn't the place to discuss this, lets go behind closed doors."

Kaje stood in the front of the room. Looking at a half empty room. "Well. Lets just see that my father wrote this prophecy. ...It basically states that the chosen one will come back and bring unity to our colony, bring peace and justice."

"You mentioned that much in the Vale," Isethia said. "But earlier, you told Calyna that there was more to it."

"Yes, which is why I have called everyone here. The Anachron has surfaced, and is in the possession of three heralds by the names of Ayala, Eldarion, and Tolar. These will play a big role in the end, due to the journey that we will all need to embark upon."

"I remember that they were going to take the Anachron?" Calyna said. "Are Ayala and Tolar here, then?"

"Yes. They are...as a matter of a fact."

"Oh. Then, I assume that Legolas and Celebdhel are also here."

"Yes."

"Oh. Is Edric here?" Calyna asked. Edric had been her teacher, and she had not seen him since she had left with Kris.

"No. not that I know of."

"Oh. He does tend to wander around a bit? Do you know about what is happening with Kris?"

"I know," Lia said. "I have been able to feel it, ever since he began going over to the Dark Side. I want to stop feeling him. He's trying to draw me to his side. I've been through enough of that with Derek."

"I'm sure Wesley can help you with that now that he is here." Dakkon stated.

"Me? But I don't even know what to do?"

"It will come to you," Kaje stated.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to be free," Lia said. "Maybe I can bring him back to this side."

"You can't," Calyna said. "He is a murderer now. He cannot come back."

"That's impossible Lia, he chose his side." Kaje stated.

"No, she forced him. Lothiniel is to be blame for everything that has happened."

"No, he chose this path, I have foreseen the darkness in his soul, and I have foreseen it overcome him, he picked this life, now he must deal with it." Kaje stated.

"But isn't all of this Lothiniel's fault?"

"No, some of it yes the rest is his own."

"What is going to happen now?"

"We train him and get everything organized and ready for battle."


	12. Turbulent Interactions

Chapter Eleven

Calyna had taken leave of the others as soon as she could. There was something she needed to do now that she was back in Minas Tirith. She walked through the city until she reached the Hall of Kings.

The Hall of Kings was where all the Kings of Minas Tirith had been buried, as well as the Stewards when there had been no kings. Calyna wondered briefly why they didn't run out of room when there had been so many kings.

She entered the hall and stopped by the first coffin she came to. The coffin was made of glass and covered with gifts. A spell had been cast on it, so that the two buried there still appeared as they had when they died over thirty years before. Luthan and Elfarran, joined in death as they should have been in life. This coffin had a chamber all to itself, separated by a door from the rulers of Gondor. Luthan had been the ruler of all Arda.

A moment later, Calyna heard someone else enter the chamber. She turned to see Lia standing in the doorway. "You can come in."

"I'm sorry," Lia said. "I didn't know anyone would be here. I should have guessed you would come to see your sister. You don't need me here. I'm sorry." She turned to go.

"You are my sister also."

"No, I am not. I have no family. My mother was killed five years ago. My father and brother have been dead since I was a child. My aunt was murdered by her lover, and my cousin follows the path of his father. You are not my sister. You are my cousin's wife, that is all."

"Kristian once considered you his sister. By extension that makes you my sister as well . . . Are you okay?"

Lia did not answer that. Instead she looked at the coffin. "Your real sister was braver than me. She had the courage to die for her love."

"It takes more courage to live," Calyna said. "People like Luthan and Elfarran are called star-crossed lovers. They die for or because of their love, and usually the both commit suicide. People like to read or watch those stories, but no one would want to live one."

"It's so poetic, though. To die for love or a belief or ideals. It's better than being drawing to the Dark Side by a connection you can't break. I will become evil too. I had the same training that Kristian and Derek had. Both of them became evil."

"You are not them. You can still choose your own destiny."

"No one chooses their own destiny. We are all puppets to the will of prophecy. Kris followed Lothiniel to the Dark Side because of prophecy. Derek was a traitor because of prophecy. There is only one other option left to me. Only one way I can escape becoming evil. I just had to return the gift I wanted to give to Luthan." Lia walked to the coffin and left a rose-shaped pendent among the other gifts. Then she turned and ran out of the hall.

Calyna watched her go, then turned back to the coffin. She remembered finding Elfarran's body outside the city that morning. She had not been able to save her sister, but maybe she could save someone else. Calyna left the Hall of Kings and went in search of someone who could help Lia.

Calyna saw Kaelea down by the lake, humming and picking flowers.

"Can you talk to Lia? I saw her a few minutes ago, and she was acting really strange. I'm afraid her connection to Kris is going to be too strong for her to deal with," Calyna said.

Kaelea looks up. "Calyna, hi! What do you mean she is acting strangely? Where did she go? Do you know? And why would I be able to help her? Just out of curiosity. I mean, if she wont listen to you, I highly doubt that she will talk to me...but I will give it a try."

"I think she's by the wall of the city. She went there a lot during the War, before Kris took her back to Mithgar. When we were in the city, I mean. And if I couldn't save my sister, there is no way I will be able to save Lia."

"Don't start that. You couldn't save your sister. Nobody could. I will try, I promise you that." She hugged Calyna and went to find Lia.

Lia stood by the wall of the city, looking out over the plains. She was concentrating on her bond with Kris, trying to see if she could reach him, hoping to bring him back to the Light Side, even though she knew that he would inevitably draw her further to the Dark Side.

"Lia, hey, whets wrong-what are you doing?"

"Thinking," Lia said. "I was hoping I could reach him . . ."

She sat next to her. "Lia, why do you still try to reach out to him and bring him back? There is no hope for him. He is lost to us. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth."

"I'm not the only one who wants to bring him back . . ." she said. "I know, I can't be the only one."

"You are.... he is lost to us. He chose this path, let him live it."

"There must still be good in him. He is only doing this because the prophecy said that he would."

"No . . .it is in the prophecy because it was foreseen that Kris would choose this path."

"But why do prophecy's dictate people's actions. Don't we get to make our own decisions? And maybe he's being forced to this, still. I mean, Dantor got you to spy on us ten years ago. I remember Dakkon talking about it."

"Yes, well.... He is no longer under the spell, as Dakkon and Kaje have seen. He is now going at this alone. He wants this...he wants Lothiniel...I know that that is hard to hear but it is the truth. I am sorry Lia."

"Do you think he loves Lothiniel? Is that why he is with her, because he and Calyna seemed so happy together."

"I don't know.... but they are together now, and they will remain that way."

Fairin had been helping to guard the walls, in anticipation of a possible attack, when he saw Kaelea. He noticed that she was talking to Lia, so he waited until a break in their conversation to approach them. "Hello," he greeted them.

Kaelea turned, "Hello Fairin."

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Dara? Have you had a chance to see much of the city yet? I know Lia has been here before, so I surprised she's not looking up old acquaintances."

"There is no one here that I want to talk to," Lia said. "I mean, I spoke to Calyna already, but I didn't want to talk to her. She keeps saying I'm her sister, because Kris thought of me as a sister, but she isn't even trying to help Kris."

"I told you Lia, he chose his path and there is no helping him, we are trying to help you. You don't have to take his path, you can prevent that."

"But why didn't see try to stop him?"

"I don't think she had much of a choice, Lia," Fairin said. "By the time he left it may have already been too late. And we don't know what she did. Only the people were there know."

"I am sure she did. But you of all people should know that when he makes a decision, he sticks with it."

"I guess. He did try to order me around for about two years before finally admitting I was capable of making my own decisions and taking care of myself. It was here that I finally convinced him to let me have some freedom."

"So, then you can understand, that there was nothing any of us could have done."

"I guess, but I still wish he would come back."

"I know, I know." She leaned in and hugged Lia. "Will you be okay? If you need anything, just come and find me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks. I think I'll leave you to alone now," Lia said. And she walked off.

Kaelea stood up, dusting off the back of her dress. "Hi."

"Hi. So, what do you think of Arda so far?"

"It . . .is quite beautiful...very different."

"Yes. Although in some ways it is remarkably similar to Mithgar. Have you had time to see much of city of Minas Tirith yet?"

"No, I am afraid I haven't had much leisure time."

"Oh. I guess there is a lot to be done. Especially as we don't know when the attack will come."

"Yes. But I just happen to have the rest of the day off. What about you?"

"I just got off. I've been helping the guards a little. Would you like to see some of the city?"

"I would love to." She answered as she walked up to him.

He took her arm and escorted her into the city.

Faedra was looking at some material, for a new dress when she spotted Kaelea and Fairin. She purchased the material and walked over. "Hey you two. Are you guys...oh you are. So the gossip is true. Wow!"

"I wasn't aware it had become gossip," Fairin said. "Would I be correct in guessing that Isethia told you?"

"Yes. As you know we are best friends."

"I figured she might see something. We've been trying to keep it somewhat quiet, because of everything that's going on now."

"Oh...well congratulations! You guys make a great couple. "

"Thank you. So, are you enjoying the city, so far? I don't know if you have been here before."

"Yes, I love this material.... Isn't this gorgeous."

Vanidor had been watching the three during their conversation, and kind of listening to them. When he overheard Faedra's question, he said, "It looks like it will look good on you."

She looked over her shoulder, "Thank you. Hi...how are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been looking around the city, hoping to run into you. Since I never see you alone anymore." Vanidor said. "You're always with him."

"Yeah, well I definitely needed the time alone."

"Oh. Is there some trouble between you and Kaje?"

"You could say that."

"Oh?"

"I would rather not get into it."

"Okay. Well, it was nice seeing you. And it was nice see you as well," he told Kaelea.

"Yes. Umm...Vanidor to you have a few minutes?" Faedra asked.

"Yes, for you."

She followed him away from the other two.

"What is it that you need, Dara?" Fairin asked, as the others left.

"I...I need some material for a dress. Would you like to help me pick it out?" Kaelea replied.

As Fairin and Kaelea left, Vanidor turned his full attention towards Faedra, although it had basically been on her all along. "So what do you think of Minas Tirith?" he asked.

"I love it. I wish I could come out here more often."

"Oh, had you been here before? I can't keep track of who from our group has."

"Yes, once before."

"Oh. I think Fairin came here before. He probably brought Isethia and that was how they carried on their affair."

"What?!"

"Well, it was obvious they were having an affair before Qiriel died. That was why I tried to stop Gildor from being involved with Isethia. And, I think Isethia just wanted to get Fairin and Kaelea together to cover up her own involvement with Fairin."

"Wow, talk about drama."

"Yeah. Anyone could tell that she was no good. I mean, that act she used to give of being to shy and withdrawn. Then, as soon as she became a Herald, she suddenly stops hiding in the Vale and goes to Caer Pendwyr with my brother, while he was advisor to the High King of Mithgar. I tried to warn him that she was probably just after power."

"Vanidor, she is my best friend, and she really is a nice person. She is good spirited. It just took a little while to get over everything, and when she finally did, she saw that Fairin really liked Kaelea so he hooked them up. Her intentions are good I assure you."

"I don't see what she had to get over, unless it was Resa's death, although she didn't seem to have too much trouble dealing with that. She just went off on a mission with Fairin. And supposedly she had a hard time dealing with her powers when she first developed them, but that was probably an act to hide how much power she had."

"Please don't talk bad about her. I need some advice and I figured since you were a guy, you could help me."

"What kind of advice do you need, Dara?"

"Well, Kaje...no . . .I am...I need space from Kaje and he is really overprotective. I don't know how to tell him. What...how do I tell him?"

"You should be honest with him, I guess. Tell him how you feel. That is the most you can do with anyone, and honesty is the most important thing in a relationship. That is something my future sister-in-law has never learned."

"Well...I . . . okay...I hope he takes it well, I really do."

"Okay."

"So, how have you been? Are you okay?" She asks as she turns and faces him, Concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am okay. Did someone give you reason to think otherwise."

"No, It is just that you don't seem yourself today, is all. I worry about you."

"I am fine," Vanidor repeated. He caught sight of someone he recognized entering the marketplace. _Great, just who I wanted to see,_ he thought.

"What is it?"

"Oh. I just thought I saw someone."

At that moment, Isethia caught sight of them, and came over to them. "Hi. It's a surprise to see you here. I've met some other Heralds. There are more here than on Mithgar."

"How are you today my friend?" Faedra asked

"I'm fine. This city is so lovely. I've never been here before, and I'm enjoying seeing it," Isethia said.

"Good. What do you think of this material? Isn't it divine? "

"Yes. It's lovely. They have a wonderful marketplace here."

"Are you sure you have never been here, Isethia?" Vanidor asked. "I believed that you and Fairin had come here before. While you were having your affair."

"I never had an affair with Fairin, and I don't see why you persist in those accusations. Fairin is like a brother to me, and that is all he has ever been."

"Vanidor...why do you think that...if I know Fairin, I know that he is very faithful. "

"Well, that wasn't what his last girlfriend Qiriel said, to anyone who would listen. And Qiriel was a good judge of character." Vanidor said. "She was convinced that Fairin was having an affair with Isethia."

"That's because she was the jealous sort. Vanidor, please...don't argue with her. Please?" She asked as she stepped between the two of them and looked to him.

"I would do most things for you, Dara, but I cannot put aside my suspicions. I do not wish to see my brother hurt, and if Isethia really loves another . . ."

She turned to Isethia, "Looked me in the eyes, and tell me the truth. Do you love Gildor?"

"Yes," Isethia said. "I have loved Gildor for years, before we got around to admitting our feelings."

"Thank you." She turned back to Vanidor. "Something that you don't know about me is I can tell if someone is deceiving another. She is telling us the truth. She loves your brother. She would do anything for him. I promise you her feelings are genuine...How can I prove it to you?"

"Her actions will prove it. However, I don't think she is that different than Lothiniel, in some ways. I think she could take actions as evil as those that Lothiniel took, especially with the powers she has. The spirits could possess her and draw her to someone else. I have studied the history of mediums. Her feelings would not matter in that case."

"Vanidor, I know that would not and will not happen, please stop thinking such things, please?"

"You cannot prove that will happen."

"I know a little about that possibility," Isethia said. "Sevayne has helped me to guard against it, that is why I have to shield myself. And Gildor knows it is possibility. I was honest with him."

"See.... he knows what he is getting into. They love each other...please let it run its course."

"I cannot trust her," Vanidor said. "That is all I have to say on the matter." He walked away from the marketplace.

Isethia turned to Faedra. "Sometimes I wish I had some real proof against his accusations. I get so tired of hearing that every time I see him."

"I will see you later." As she ran after him. "Wait."

"What do you want?"

"I don't like to see you mad...Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. Please tell me what is bugging you."

"You know what is bothering me. I don't trust her."

"It goes beyond that. Please talk to me, I thought I was your friend."

"Do you want me to be honest with you? Completely honest?" Vanidor asked. He had never told her of his feelings, but he knew that Kaje might have done so, in order to explain the prophecy.

"Yes, I do." She stated as she finally caught up with him and stood in front of him.

"Did you ever wonder why the prophecy called you the one with love harbored by the two?"

"No."

"Well, you know that Kaje had feelings for before then, although it took him time to say anything. He was not the only one to have feelings for you. I fell in love with you, many years ago. Before you and Kaje got together. I was going to speak to you when the right time came, but he spoke first and you chose him. I chose to never tell you, because I did not want to put you in the middle."

"I...I had no idea...You should have told me. I thought that...I...Wow!"

"That is why I did not tell you. I was afraid it would be more than you could deal with you. So, I let you become involved with my friend because I lacked the courage to tell you my true feelings. And I do not ask you to act on those feelings. If you want to forget this conversation ever happened, you can do so, because I do not want to force you to make that choice."

"I...the only reason I ever got involved with Kaje was because I thought he was the only one who would ever love me or care or me. I have grown fond of him but that is all it is...I..."

"You loved him. I could see it when we were all in Dantor's tower. I heard you say that you loved him, right before Dantor was defeated."

"I...I didn't know what else to say, I mean I do but I don't. I don't know anymore. I did, but I am starting to doubt that. I...just don't know anything anymore." She looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry, Dara. I did not mean to put you through this, either by keeping silent so long or by speaking now."

"It's not you Vanidor. This has been coming for a while. IT really has." She said as she looked back up at him.

He looked at her, wondering at what was between them now. "I love you, Dara," he said.

"I . . ." She embraced him. Not knowing what to say or do anymore.

He returned the embrace, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms. However, he did not want to force her into anything.

When she pulled back, she looked up at him. "Will you be around later?"

"Yes, of course. I think you know where I am staying, since we are all in the same Inn."

"Ok, then. I need to go but...I will stop by."

"Okay. I will look forward to seeing you."

"Bye." She turned slowly and walked away.

"So what did you need to see me about Gildor?"

"I was just wondering what we need to do in order to prepare for the attack that will be coming. Since you are our leader, and know most of the prophecy, I thought you might have some idea of how we go about doing our roles in defeating this evil."

"That will come in dear time. Be patient."

"I was just wondering if you had any plans. Isethia is out talking to the other Heralds, I think. She's really excited to have found other Heralds, although none of them have her Gift."

"Yes, it will all come together. I promise you."

"That is good to know, although things always have a way of doing that."

He chuckled. Faedra came into the room. "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't."

"I am busy right now."

"You are always to busy for me, and I am tired of being pushed aside."

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk?" Gildor asked.

"Faedra!"

"No."

"Yes"

Faedra turned on Kaje. "Why do you treat my like this? I do not feel like an equal. All you care about is your job.

"Well...I am sorry but I do have priorities."

"Priorities? Priorities?! Nothing is.... I don't believe you. You are obsessed with your job! What does this job have that I don't?"

"I do not have the time to discuss this with you right now."

"That is exactly my point. You never make time for me, never! You care more for this office and this piece of paper then you do about me." She replied as tears streamed down her face.

"I...don't...don't you start."

"Why? Can you not deal with it?"

"Don't start, I told you I was busy."

"I should go," Gildor said,

"You are always to busy."

"You are not going anywhere."

"Fine, then I will, since you obviously don't care enough about me anyway." She ran out of the office and down the hall.

"You should go after her," Gildor said.

"Let her go, she needs to blow off some steam. I will catch up to her. I know exactly where she is going."

"Oh. If you don't mind some advice, you should try to make more time for her, if she is that upset. I knew her a little before you two became involved . . . since she and Isethia are friends . . . and she does not get upset that easily."

"Well...to tell you the truth my feelings for her aren't the same anymore. I don't know why but they just aren't and I don't know how to tell her."

"What you two need to do is talk, or you might lose her," Gildor said.

"Yeah, your right." He sighed. "Let me go find her."

"Okay. I should go find Isethia."

Faedra decided to head back and started the journey back.

Vanidor saw her, and thought she looked upset, so he approached her. "Is something wrong, Dara? My brother told me that you were upset earlier."

"Upset isn't the word."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened, if you want to talk about it?"

"He...he doesn't even care about me anymore, he makes no time for me anymore, and cares more for his job, than me. I...I am not going to deal with this anymore. He shouldn't be able to run over people like this."

"I'm sorry, for the way he treated you. It may just be all that is going on now. He may care about you still."

"No . . .he didn't even come after me when I ran off. I..." she stopped and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face again.

Vanidor knelt, and embraced her, attempting to offer some comfort.

She leaned into his embrace, dropping into a sitting position.

Kaje approached. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"She was upset. I was just trying to comfort her," Vanidor said.

Faedra pulled back tears in her eyes.

"You could have treated her a little better."

"Well...I can see that you don't need me anymore Faedra. You are welcome to him. My feelings for you have changed, they have faded . . . I think it is better if we aren't together." And with that he walked off.

She collapsed into his arms and just stayed there, no tears no nothing. She just sat there, emotionless.

"I'm sorry you had to be objected to that." She told him s she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. He should not have treated you that way."

"At least I know that I have you to lean on."

"Yes, and I will be here for you if you need me."

"I need you now."

"You had no right to treat her that way," Vanidor said, entering Kaje's office a few hours later.

He looked up. "Excuse me?"

"What you said to Faedra. You could have been a little more tactful."

"Oh, well I am sorry...it was kind of hard to do when I saw you holding her." He said icily.

"I was comforting her, because of her attempt to talk to you earlier, when you basically make it clear that your work was more important to you than she was."

"Well when someone barges in when there is someone else in the room and demands to speak with me, yes, I think I was busy at the time."

"You weren't that busy."

"I am sorry but she could have gone about it a better way."

"And you could have gone about what you did a better way as well. You didn't have to hurt her that much."

"Yeah, well...I am not going to discuss this with you."

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you what I thought of you."

"Good it is noted."

After exploring the city, Isethia went out into the plains to see here Companion. Unlike ordinary horses, Companions would not consent to stay in stables. There were four Companions out in the field, and they had all congregated together.

When Isethia left the city walls, Sevayne immediately came up to her. "Let me guess, you've been socializing," Isethia said.

_:Yes, Chosen. Although I assume you have been doing the same.:_

"We all have, I think I saw Vanidor and Faedra in the market a few hours ago, and I know Fairin and Kaelea have been exploring the city."

_:Did Vanidor say something to you again, Chosen?:_

"Yes. He accused me of having come here before with Fairin. I wish he would trust me."

_:Is he the reason you have delayed your decision?:_

Isethia did not answer that. Instead, she glanced back toward the city, and saw someone approaching. When she recognized Gildor, she smiled and ran to meet him.

"So, how was your talk with Kaje?" she asked him.

"He doesn't have a plan for sure. He just said things would work out. Then, he went in search of Faedra because she got really upset with him."

"I hope those two will finally talk. He has been neglecting her for a while now."

"I am not sure they are the only ones who need to talk. So, what did you think of the city?"

"It's a nice city. It reminds me of Caer Pendwyr. Do you remember when we were there?"

"Yes, and I remember your abrupt departure. You never did explain why you left at that time."

Isethia sighed. "I did not want to come between you and your brother. I know how close you two are, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that."

"Thia, we have talked about this. I love you. I know what Vanidor thinks, but I chose to believe that you told me the truth about your past with Fairin, and the fact that you only think of him as a brother. I know what might happen because of your Gift."

"You can say you know that, but you don't really. Not until it happens, will we really know about it. You're right, though. We do need to talk. And whatever happens, Gil, I do love you. I just need a little more time to make the decision, to decide if I'm ready to make a commitment, when we don't know what will happen. And, I know your brother wouldn't approve."

"He would, if he would just give you a chance."

"If that was going to happen by now, it would have. I cannot agree to join with you, yet. I want to say yes, but I can't. There's just so much going on right now."

_:He won't wait for you forever, Chosen,:_ Sevayne said.

"Just for a moment, let's pretend we don't have all this stuff going on right now," Gildor said. "Pretend we are on the plains outside Caer Pendwyr, because we have gone back to the place where we first fell in love."

Isethia looked at the city in the background. "That's not to difficult to pretend." She looked up at him, brushing her blond hair back from where it covered the scar on the right side of her face.

Gildor took her hand, and brought it to his lips. He looked into her blue eyes, for a long moment, before speaking. The silence between them spoke almost as much as words could. At last, Gildor broke the silence. "I love you, Isethia." Still holding onto her hand, he knelt in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of joining with me, of becoming my wife."

She looked at him, and this time, answered from her heart, the answer she had wanted to give before. "Yes, I will."

He stood up, and they embraced. After a few moments, she drew back slightly, and smiled. "So, how are we going to tell the others?"


	13. Kane

Chapter Twelve

Kris and Lothiniel had left Drearwood and went in search of the warrior-Mage Kane. Kris hoped to be able to learn from the Kane and fill in the blanks in the training his father, Joich, had given him.

"Do you have any idea where we can find find this Kane?" Lothiniel asked.

"Not really," Kris replied. "The last place I saw him was Griffin Keep, but that was fifteen years ago. I do not think that he would use the site of Dantor's fortress for his lair, but we may find some clue to his whereabouts there. After that, we can search Gron, and then we can go to the Black Hills, if we still have not found any leads. Isarak may know where to find him. Or we could find a clue in the town of Fleeds on the way there, since I know Dantor and my father had a secondary lair in Fleeds."

"Do you have any idea where we have may have been in the past fifteen years?"

"I believe he has been on Arda, but that was over thirty years ago, their time, and five years ago on this world. So, that could have been in the last fifteen years, or he could have gotten around the time distortion, which, by the way, I would still like to know who could create a time distortion?"

"The Mage of Time can," Lothiniel replied. "I mean, either one of them could have, although I don't know what motive they would have."

"Just how much to you know about this other Circle of Mages?" Kris asked.

"You mean the Dark Circle. I have worked with them. Leareth is one of them. He calls himself the Mage of Memory, and he can take people's memories away and give them false ones."

"That must come in handy. My father and Dantor used to do something similar, but I think they used a spell. They did that to . . . someone I once considered a friend." Kris thought for a moment. "I wonder if Intathin did that. It would certainly explain Calyna's story."

"Do we have to talk about Calyna? I thought you had finally left her behind, like you told me you were going to do a few years ago."

"I never told you that I planned to leave Calyna."

"Not exactly, but you did leave her. You went along with the plan, which included lying to her about what you were really doing."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"I guess. Or we can not talk about it at all."

They did not bring up those subjects again on their journey. This was the first time Lothiniel had been on Mithgar, so Kris told her a little about the places they passed in their travels, and about some of the history of Mithgar, as he had learned it from the Elves. She pointed out that he was telling the history as it went against their side, but he said that he was also telling the history of her people.

After a couple days of traveling they reached the town of Beacondell, and checked went to the inn. In the common room they bought meals, and then Kris went to speak to the innkeeper.

"I would like a room for a couple of nights," he said.

"Okay. I think we can accommodate you."

"There is a room on the second floor that I am particularly interested in. It is the room at the end of the hall on the left. My father used to use that room for his business, and I would like to use it if it is vacant."

"Yes, that room is currently vacant. Not many people like to rent it, because there are rumors about it being haunted. Supposedly a young woman was murdered in that room by her ex-lover, and she haunts the room as a way of avenging him."

"Interesting legend, if it's true," Kris said. He took the keys to the room, and returned to Lothiniel. "I got us a room for a couple nights. We might be able to find a clue here."

"What kind of clue?" Lothiniel asked. "This wasn't one the places you mentioned that Kane might have been."

"My father and Dantor had a base here. I'll tell you more when we're in the room."

After they had finished eating, and had a couple of drinks, they went upstairs to their room, which was at the end of the hall of the left. Kris unlocked the door and held it open for Lothiniel. When they both in the room, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down, and Lothiniel sat down the bed. "What did you expect to find here?" she asked.

"This was one of the main lairs of Dantor, and I think it was the one my father spent the most time at. Their lair is actually in the cellar of the inn, but the innkeeper doesn't know there is a cellar. See, they had a secret entrance, which is concealed in this room. This room only rents out when the inn is extra busy, because my father spread a rumor about it being haunted. If I understand the story behind this supposed haunting, the ghost is my mother, who was killed in this room."

"Was that the point of coming here. You wanted to see your mother's ghost."

"No." Kris stood up and walked over to a rug between the door and the bed. He lifted the rug, revealing a trapdoor in the floor. Then, he opened the trapdoor, revealing a flight of stairs leading down the cellar, and the lair once used by Dantor and Joich.

Kris and Lothiniel went down the stairs, and found themselves in a room. At the far end of the room was another door. Along one wall were two cages. Kris looked briefly in the direction the cages, then looked away. He remembered those cages rather vividly. He crossed the room quickly and reached the other door. He opened this door, revealing a tunnel. The two entered this tunnel, and followed it further underground. Soon, they found themselves in another room. This room was circular, and had an altar in the center. Another room opened off the side and appeared to be come kind of laboratory, containing torture devices and several papers. There was no sign of sleeping quarters, but that was the purpose of the room upstairs in the inn.

"There's someone else in here," Kris said, after a few moments. "I can feel a presence."

"Maybe it's the ghost of your mother," Lothiniel replied.

"No. It's someone alive. Whoever's there, show yourself!"

The air seemed to shimmer a little next to the altar, and a man appeared. "Kane," Kris said, recognizing the man he had seen in Dantor's tower fifteen years before.

"Yes. And I assume you are Kristian, the son of Joich and Crystal. And your companion is Lothiniel, the daughter of Nithrar and Renia, of the world of Arda."

"Yes. I was hoping to find you. I want to ask you to teach me, as you taught my father's teacher."

"You have no need of the teachings of the Black Mages, with the training you already have. Unless, you have something special in mind. And first, before I agree to help you, I need to know what I will get out of this."

"Use of the Anachron, for whatever purpose you had when you stole it on Arda. And, if all goes as planned, you will have alliance of the Dark Circle, which will be joined and complete when Kazushe is forced to join them."

"Forced to join them?" Kane asked. "Have you actually found a factor that can influence Kazushe's choice?"

"The same factor it has always been," Lothiniel said. "He can only join the circle that is complete, and that only in a time of war. The Dark Circle has been complete for several years, but the other circle is broken. If a war starts, Kazushe will have no choice but to join the Dark Circle. So, Leareth and Mordel have set events in motion to start a war. I worked with them in the first stage of their plan, and helped them to kidnap the son of Eldarion and Lunea. However, I was unable to kill him, which means that we need him killed before he can summon the powers of Mages of Light, and cause Kazushe to permanently choose that side. We need to get him on our side, and the only way we can do so is to kill Wesley. I already tried once, but he has some power, that we did not know he had. He can create shields, but I do not know what else he is actually capable of doing. He also has the token of power, Tubulentum, and he knows its Truename because he heard me use it. Anyway, Leareth and Mordel need to have him killed. Once he is dead, no one will be able to stop the Dark Circle and Mordel's daughter will become Eldarion's heir. And you will be given the Anachron to use as you need, if you will help us fulfill this goal, and teach Kris what he asks you to teach him."

Kane turned to Lothiniel. "You're pretty confident for a woman having an affair with a married man. Maybe you should just let your lover take charge, although you and your colleagues came up with a good plan. I will help you as you have asked."


	14. Revelations

Chapter 13   
Wesley sat down at the table, hands clasped in front of him. 

"Wesley," Lunea said. She had thought about this conversation over the years, ever since her son had been lost she had thought about what she might say when she found him again. Now, though, there was very little time for a real reunion. "I . . . I don't know much you remember, but I'm sure that you probably have some questions. I just want you to know that your father and I are very happy to have found you again."

"Well, I wouldn't say questions per se, but ...well...How the hell did i get taken?"

"I made the mistake of trusting Lothiniel, for one thing. It's kind of a long story."

"Oh. That stupid bitch that was with Kris?" he curses under his breath.

"Yeah. She was your father's advisor. She was supposed to keep you safe, while I was meeting with the other Mages.

"She gave me to those bloody murderers. Good choice mum, really."

"I'm sorry. We had no idea that she was a traitor. The only other choice I had at that time could have been more dangerous for you. Momo wanted to use you to fight the Dark Circle. We heard rumors that they were doing something shortly before you were taking. I met with Momo and Celebdhel here in Gondor, and Momo wanted to use you to defeat them. I could not, so instead, I went with the other Mages to see what we could learn of the Dark Circle. We scried for them, and found that Leareth was in Gondor."

"Oh, well I guess all's well that ends well. I am fine anyway."

"So, the reason you are here, is simple. You need to defeat Kris, and call on the power of the light mages, so that the circle will be completed." Kaje stated

"There is not much time left, either," Isethia said. "Kris has the power of the Dark behind him as much as you have the power of the Light behind you."

"Oh well that is reassuring."

"Your life is in danger, too, because you are the first target of anyone who wants the Dark to win."

"Oh, great, that makes me feel good. It's okay i can handle myself, from what i seem to be finding out."

"What have you faced so far?"

"Well I handled Kris and Lothiniel throwing some weird knife at me."

"Weird knife?" Isethia asked. "Do you remember anything about it?"

"Umm...she said something when she threw it at me....I believe Turbulentum."

"A Truename. That is the word that invokes whatever power it has."

"Oh. Well i stopped it some how....don't exactly remember , but I was able to call on some other source of power. I didn't know i had such capabilities."

"You have the ability to call on the powers of any Mage on the Light Side," Lunea said.

"You are also the Heir of Luthan"

"Who is Luthan?"

"Luthan was the Elven King," Lunea began. "He was born during the War of the Anachron, and he was supposed to lead Arda into an age of peace. He had healing powers, and other powers that he never actually learned to use. He died less than a year after he was born, sacrificing himself to save his father."

"Wait how could he have possibly died and sacrificed himself as a baby?"

"He wasn't a baby when he died. He . . . he had a connection to the Mages, and he called on me to advance him in age, so he could use his powers to defeat Intathin and Blackshadow. He won that battle, but Intathin's spirit survived, and possesed Luthan's father. Luthan killed himself to free his father and also a young woman Elfarran, who he was in love with. Elfarran killed herself shortly after, as she was unable to live without Luthan."

"Well that sort of explains things."

"If I had not advanced Luthan in age, and taken his childhood away from him, he would have lived longer. I think Legolas still blames me for the death of his firstborn son, and it didn't help that his second son was a Mage."

"Mum, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. So, let me see if I got this straight...I have somehow inherited all of Luthan's powers?"

"Yes, when he died his powers seeked out an heir. You were the most likely candidate...and no one suspecteed you." Kaje stated.

"There were a couple months between when Luthan died, and when Eldarion and I even got together. Eldarion was still married to Sil at the time of Luthan's death, and . . . I think I was traveling with Lord Blake at the time."

"Yes. His powers were somehow directed towards you, and they were stored in you, until you conceived."

"Well, I guess that fitting since I caused his death, when I took away his childhood."

"I believe he knew about it, and knew the consequences of his actions. I think his powers helped you to conceive and that he kknew you would bear a strong and powerful child. That is why he picked you and sacrificed himself."

"He sacrificed himself for his father, and his love. Edric said that he was never supposed to have died, that it wasn't in that prophecies."

"Not everything is written in the prophecies. This was forseen by my father and i have seen it as well. Wesley will start to see these things as well."

"Woah....say again?"

"I think what Kaje means, is tha tyou are a prophet," Isethia said. "That must have been one of Luthan's powers. You are more than just his heir. You have a direct link to his spirit."

"Holy shit! This is a little too much for me to take in. I can't handle this...how can i handle this? What am i supposed to do when i get a vision?"

"Prophecy is not the same as visions. You are a prophet, which is different than being a seer. For one thing, prophecy does not usually hurt the person who receives it."

"Yes, but i don't want to know who is going to die, or what is going to happen in my bloody future."

"You dont have a choice my boy." kaje adds

"Exactly what else do you know about all this?" Lunea asked.

"Just that he will be ready for battle sooner than we think."

"Do you know when this battle is coming?"

"No but it is approaching swiftly."

"Have you told them the whole prophecy?" Isethia asked.

"As far as i know it, yes, or what i percieved of it."

"Well, I guess we've covered everything then."

Angel came into the room, "A prophet?Well Wes it looks like you have your hands full."

"Really?-" Wesley balled over suddenly as if in pain.

"Wesley, are you alright?" Lunea asked, quickly going to his side.

He looked up at her, "NO!"

Angel walked over and placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. Wesley's eyes squeezed shut, and then he opened them again. He straightened himself up and looked at them. " I think i am better now. IT has passed. Weird stuff has been happening since i was hit with that one spell."

"What spell?"

"I dunno. Something that the Sorzar threw at me."

"Sorzar . . . I think some of the Mages have confronted them before. Do you know what the spell was for?"

"Umm.. I think it was meant to either hurt me severely or kill me."

"You said weird stuff has been happening. What weird stuff?"

"I have had pains, whether they are headaches or this. They seem to get worse every time, sometimes i even have nightmares."

"It sounds as if it is some kind of death spell that you have withstood. If I knew which one i could get Vanidor to heal you. This will take some time." Kaje stated

"How much time?"

"Time before he gets sick or so immobile that he is uneffective to us. A week or so."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Vanidor asked, not very friendly, as he was talking to Kaje and Isethia, both of whom he rather disliked at the moment.

"Wesley."

"Oh. Yeah, the two of you just met with him, didn't you? What prophecy has been uncovered now."

"Well...that isn't what i wanted to talk about. He has been hit with a somewhat deadly spell by a Sorzar. Is there anyway that you can check him out and see if you can figure out what it is?"

"What do you know about this spell?" Vanidor asked, the hostility gone from his voice.

"Well, i know it was meant to kill him, but for some reason it didn't. He has about a week before it gets unbearable."

"How has it been affecting him?"

"He has been experiencing nightmares, headaches and stomach pains."

"Hmm. Do you know of any other symptoms, or is that all. That sounds like what was happening on Mithgar about fifteen years ago, that we never did figure out that cause of. It was what Qiriel died of, as well as several others."

"No i guess you would have to discuss that with him."

"Hm. It would be interesting if there was some connection to Qiriel's death, since there is only person I can think who stood to gain from that."

"Vanidor....Isethia has nothing to do with this."

"Right. I notice she didn't defend herself."

"Maybe because you never listen to me!" Isethia exclaimed. "I have told you the truth repeatedly, and you still accuse you. I can understand it from Qiriel, but not from you, my future brother-in-law."

"Like i said, She has nothing to do with this Vanidor. Get with Wesley and ask him some questions. See what you can find out."

"Fine. I guess I should do that now. As soon as Isethia tells me what she meant by calling me her future brother-in-law."

"It means that she is getting married. What did you think it meant?"

"It also means that my brother is more foolish than I ever suspected."

"I suggest you go and see to Wesley...and take your mind off of such trivial matters."

"Trivial. Yes, it's trivial that my brother intends to marry a woman who is having an affair with someone else."

"I am not involved with Fairin. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Vanidor out. GO!"

"Yes, Alor."

Faedra was outside sitting beside Calyna.

"So, I notice there's been some drama going on," Calyna commented.

"Yeah, if you could call it that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It ...not really..." she sighs. "It's just that... I wish that Kaje would just start to understand me, and pay more attention is all."

"He's busy with his job?" Calyna asked. "I can understand what that is like. I mean, being with someone who spends more time with their job than with you."

"Yeah, I mean..." she sighs. "What am i supposed to do? I Love him so much."

"That is all you can do. Has he always been like this, or did it start with the war?"

"I think it started with the war."

"Well, that could be the reason. He is your leader after all, I believe. That is a big job, to lead one of the companies in a major war.

"Yeah i know. It's just that i feel secondary to his work. I guess I should talk to him. It's just that, last time we got into a big argument."

Kaje slowly creeps up on them, unnoticed. And overhears what calyna says.

"You probably should talk to him. I mean, he might not realize that he is shutting you out." She added another sentence, quietly. "At least his work that is so important to him is good."

"Fae, I am sorry."

She turns, "How long ahev you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to know what is going on."

"Oh, well..."

He kneels beside her. "I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry."

"I don't want to be secondary."

"I know, I am sorry."

They hugged.

After being ordered to by Kaje, Vanidor had gone in search of Wesley.

Wesley will be sitting outside by a fountain

"Wesley, Kaje told me that you had been hit by a spell cast by a Sorzar."

He will turn, "Yes...and you are...Vanidor?"

"Yes. I can see how it can be confusing, though."

"Well...yes...i suppose. What can i help you with?"

"I want to know what symptoms you have experienced as the aftermath of the spell."

"Well, what has Kaje told you?"

"The physical symptoms you have been experiencing could mean a lot of things. I was wondering about the nightmares. Can you tell me anything about them."

"I would rather not....they are complicated and dark."

"Well, I need some information. It might help me to determine what the exact spell was. If it is what I think it might be, several people on Mithgar died from this about fifteen years ago."

"I dream a lot of death, and pain and suffering."

"There are several interpretations of that. Do you have precognitive abilties?"

"Well, no, i am a prophet but these dreams just started."

"So did you abilties, I understand. Is it possible the dreams are your abilties manifesting, and not related to the curse?"

"No. I don't think so. My powers started before they did."

"But has your ability as a prophet manifested yet? You said you dreamed of death, pain, and suffering. Was it your own or someone else's?"

"I don't know. All i ever see is a shadow lurking and then blood everywhere. My prophet abilities have yet to surface."

"Unless this is their way of surfacing. Someone could be trying to warn you."

"Warn me of what? That wouldn't explain all the pain."

"You mean, the physical symptoms you have experienced? Or have you felt pain as a result of the dreams."

"The physical symptoms I have experienced in general. I don't see a difference."

"Do they have any connection to the dreams that you are aware of?"

"Not that i am aware of but i guess it is a possibility. Why?"

"Because that would indicate whether or not the dreams are a symptom of the spell."

"I don't know. I guess you will have to keep watch while i sleep to find out."

"Yeah, if I was trained in dreamwalking. The only way to find out for sure is for someone to enter your dreams, in the process of dream walking. I do not know if anyone in our group is trained in it.

"What is dreamwalking?'

"The process of entering another dream. It is a magical skill. I know someone who is trained in it, but she is not here."

"Oh....well...I am sure some one here could assist or know how to."

"Yes, it is just a matter of finding someone."

"Well try my mother. She seems to have a lot of magical ability."

"Okay. I will talk to her."

"I guess, I will see you later then, if everything goes well?"

"Yes. And I intend to find out what this spell is, and deal with it."

"Thank you. If i can do anything for you, I will, just name it. I feel indebted to you somehow."

Vanidor went in search of his brother, as soon as he had spoken with Wesley. He had enough sense of business that he had the necessary talk before going to have the personal talk.

He found Gildor in the common room of the inn where the Crusaders were staying. Not wasting any time with pleasantries he immediately got into his reason for coming there.

"Are you and Isethia actually engaged?" Vanidor asked.

"Yes," Gildor replied, looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

"This would be when I ask how you could be so stupid. You know she is having an affair with Fairin. Anyone could see that."

"I know no such thing. I trust Isethia, and she has never given me any reason to distrust her."

"Yes, but if you really thought about it you would see the huge mistake you are making. Instead you have decided to be stupid, and commit yourself to a woman who has no concept of faithfulness."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Gildor asked.

"Because she will hurt you. I doubt she is even really a Herald. She probably tricked Sevayne into acting as her Companion."

"She would have no reason to do that. Plus, I was there when Sevayne chose her."

"If she's so trustworthy," Vanidor asked, "where is she? I mean, you too are engaged. She should be here with you."

"She is with one of the other Heralds, I think. She is not used to being around other Heralds, and I think she's enjoying the opportunity to learn from them."

"Wouldn't she have met them when she was here before? I mean Fairin brought her here before so they could conduct their affair in secret. Are you aware of the fact that there is no one in our group that we can trust?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gildor asked.

"Well, you'd think Kaje would have told us before a few days ago that he was raised by our parents. Doesn't it bother you that he is Father's successor? I mean, you should have become Warder. You are the oldest son after all. Plus, don't you think Father's accident was suspicious?"

"Possibly, but I don't think a Crusader was involved in it. What would any of them have to gain from killing Father?"

"Well, Kaje might have known in advance that he would be Father's successor. Or . . . Isethia may have believed you would be Father's heir the way you should have been," Vanidor said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I did not want to be Warder?" Gildor asked. "Father had the right to chose his successor if he wished, and it makes sense, since he was the one who wanted us to become the Crusaders in the first place, and wanted Kaje to be our leader. And why are you making these accusations all of a sudden?"

"I'm trying to convince you of the danger. People in positions of trustworthiness can easily be traitors. Look at Lothiniel. She got herself appointed Eldarion's advisor, and used that position to kidnap his son. Then, she killed several innocent people. And she is an Elf, which means that another Elf could easily commit similar actions."

"Who exactly are you accusing now, anyway?" Gildor asked, making a mental note to speak to Kaje about what Vanidor had said at the earliest opportunity. "If I were going to be suspicious of anyone I would be suspicious of you, since you have to make these accusations."

"Or maybe you are being controlled by an enchantress. Who knows what else Isethia can do besides the powers she has shown."

"Will you stop accusing her? We have waited for years to become engaged, because of your disapproval. You have harassed her for years about this, and smeared her reputation in front of others."

"Yes, because I wanted to stop you from ruining your life with her? Why can't you see how stupid you are being? Maybe you're in league with her on something. Maybe that is why you were not Father's heir. Maybe you and Isethia conspired to cause Father's accident, and you were not made the heir because someone suspected."

Gildor stood up and faced his twin. "Don't make accusations that you can't back up. You don't know what you're talking about, and if anyone is being seduced by the darkness here, it is you."

"That isn't true. When you're ready to stop being stupid, you know where to find me. Let me know when you've realized how stupid you are, and we'll talk then." With those words, Vanidor turned and left the inn, not looking back at his brother.

A few minutes after Vanidor had left, Gildor folded up the parchment he had been writing on, and went in search of Kaje, needing to talk to him about the encounter. He found Kaje in his office, which was the first place he looked.

Kaje will look up from the parchment that he was transcribing. "What can I do for you Gildor?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Gildor said.

"About what Gildor?"

"Vanidor. We had an argument, and he said some things that . . . I am afraid he is being tempted by the Dark Side."

"Not to worry it will pass."

"He thinks that someone caused Father's accident. He accused you, and then he accused me, and Isethia."

"He has lost his way is all. He will find it and all will be fine, there is no need to worry."

"Do you think he could have been right about Father's accident, though?"

"it is possible."

"Do you have any idea what could be going on with Vanidor? He has never acted this way before. He has always believed the worst about Isethia, but he has never spoken about anyone else that way."

"She reminds him of your mother and so he is assuming the worst."

"My mother? What do you mean?"

"Well...she looks a little like your mom, the hair, the job. She left when you guys were too young. She left you two without saying goodbye and she hurt your father."

"I don't remember that much about her. I didn't realize that he remembered."

"He witnessed your father's death."

"What?"

"So did I ."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasnt my place really. I didn't want to tarnish whatever images or thoughts you had of your mother."

"Are you saying that she was the one who . . ."

"No...but now that you mention it .. . there was an accident. They were arguing and your dad hit her so she pushed him and he fell down the stairs."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?" Gildor asked. He was surprised that he could act so calm about this, but maybe the fact that he barely remembered his mother was the reason.

"Something to do with you kids. I believe she wanted custody. Your dad refused and she kept injuring him by calling him bad things so he hit her to shut her up."

"She was the one who left though."

"Yes I know this and so did your father. After awhile things got bad between the two of them, because of jobs and new marriages so she came back to discuss some things. She was the last one to see your father alive...and the first to see him dead."

"So, she came back again after that fight you described?"

"Yes. But I am still convinced that she didn't do it. She loved him too much. I think it was kris' father."

"Surely someone would have known if a Black Mage had entered the Vale. I mean, we have sentries. Kris and Lothiniel weren't even allowed to enter the Vale. How could a Black Mage enter?"

"There are ways...besides are sentries at the time were idiots."

"And you and Vanidor saw all this happen?"

"Well I saw the most of it and Vanidor walked in at the very end to see his mom over the body. She was talking to him and crying. When he got there she was leaving so he suspected her."

"I didn't even know she'd ever returned to the Vale. And that doesn't explain why he accused you."

"Who knows...I think he is just lashing out...his jealousy is getting the best of him. I have someone he wants, but she loves me and nothing will change that."

"That makes sense. And if his attitude towards Isethia is for the reason you think it is . . . I guess I can understand. I didn't know that my mother was a Herald, though. I thought that Isethia was the only one on Mithgar."

"She is now. Your mother was discharged from her position for dating a black mage and for the roaming suspicion of her killing her husband. It was never confirmed though."

"A black mage?"

"Yes, Kris' father."

"How long has she been dating him?"

"She was dating him up until that moment, unless of course he enchanted her."

"But when did she start dating him?"

"Shortly after things between them went sour."

"I don't even remember her returning to the Vale. My last memory of her is from before she left."

"Figures. This is really not my place but since you do not know the reason that she left, I will tell you. She was pregnant with Joich's baby."

"What?"

"You heard me. She was afraid that her mini affair, which happened because she was seduced, would end the relationship. She also didn't want to expose you or your brother to the evil that the baby might possess."

"How do you know this?" Gildor asked.

"I am a prophet. I had my gifts from a young age. They were growing at this time and I was just starting out on my long journey. I knew because of the way she carried herself, I could read her thoughts, and I could sense another presence within."

"What happened to the child?"

"I raised him after he had been completely turned against elves, I raised him at the age of 10."

"Kris?"

"Yes. He is your half brother."

"What about Lia? Aren't they cousins?"

"No, but they thought they were. Joich's wife raised the kid as if it was her own, she was led to believe that it was hers, with the help of Leareth of course."

"What about the prophecy?"

"My father misconstrued that part. I have checked the entire prophecy and that seems to be the only part that doesn't make sense. How I became more powerful than my father I will never know."

"So...does that mean that the two of the two are false?"

"No. It is true. He just picked the wrong two. It is Lia and Karia."

"Karia?"

"She came in with Wesley's group. She showed Vanidor their location. She is really from this world, a world of the three continents. She was taken at a young age and seems to believe that she is human."

"What three continents?"

"Arda, Thardaos and Mithgar, of course."

"But those are separate worlds. And where the hel is Thardaos?"

"It is behind Arda. The continents are separated by water, and can only be reached by boat or portal."

"If it could be reached by boat why didn't anybody ever know?"

"Not enough technology, know how or common sense. But that are a few who do know. Aravan and Kaelea for instance."

"I can understand Aravan knowing because he is an explorer, but how does Kaelea know?"

Lia walked into the office as if she was looking for something.

"Father, I need to talk... to you... about..."

"About Kris?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"The connection between us?"

"Has it faded?"

"Somewhat. But I don't see how it could. I thought we were bound to each other."

"Dearest Lia, there is something I think you should know. You and Kris are not related. That is why the bond is fading. It was only close because you two believed and were raised together."

"But...how? My mother said we were related?"

"That is because she didn't know the truth. Kris' real mother is Lauralee. She was the one pregnant with the baby. Joich and Leareth convinced Crystal that Kris was hers."

Gildor and Lia were silent. They were speechless.

"Gildor, to get back to your question...Kaelea knows because Aravan brought her here. Her village was under attack, the humans were killing all of the elves, and she is the last of her kind. The only way that she could escape was by boat and that is when Aravan met her."

"So...Kaelea is from this other world and her people there were killed, and then Aravan brought her here. There must have been a yellow eyed man there."

"Yes, I am sure that there was a vampire or two."

"Vampire? Didn't know they were that common."

"They aren't, except on Earth. If they are here they have some weird reasoning behind it, and you know that something bad will happen, most of the time. That is not our case with Karia and Angel."

"Karia's a vampire?"

"Yes, she was turned about a year ago. But she was born on Thardaos."

"What's Thardaos?" Lia asked after her silence.

"It is the third continent on this world. It is located behind Arda."

"Three continents?"

Kaje chuckled. "Yes, my love, three continents."

"Okay...umm...I think I missed that day in geography lessons."

Kaje started to laugh. "Most people don't know. They are only accessible by boat or by portal."

"Father, you should have been the geography teacher." She teased.

"Don't I know it." He said with a smile.


	15. Newcomers and Chaos

Chapter 14

Faedra and Isethia were out and about in Minas Tirith when they saw a man. A familiar man with black hair and sapphire eyes, about 6' tall and an average build. The man carries a large spear that seemed to be made of a black staff and dark crystal. A younger female accompanied the man. The female has blonde hair, stands about 5'9", has gray eyes and carries a sword. They walked toward the two friends with smiles on their faces.

"Aravan, when did you arrive?" Faedra asked.

" A few hours ago. I heard rumors of a yellow eyed man in this city."

"Not that again. You and your obsessions. Where is Aylis?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. Anyway let me take you to meet the others."

They led Aravan and Riatha to the center of the city, and took them into the Fornet, the office building where Kaje and his associates are located. Kaje was standing up and pacing the room, the vision he had just received being rather disturbing. Faedra, Isethia, Aravan and Riatha entered his office. He finally noticed that he had company and stopped pacing.

"Aravan, Riatha how nice to see you!" He walked over and gave them both a hug.

"It is wonderful to see you as well. How have you been?"

"Busy as usual. How long are you two staying?"

"As long as it takes us to-"

"-find the vampire. Figures. It is always business with you. You will have to stay longer than you planned. You are not allowed to leave until you visit."

"I wasn't aware that I was one of your crusaders."

"You are like a cousin to me and that makes you family, and that gives me the right to say you are staying and visiting."

"I don't have time to visit until I find Galarun's killer."

"You will have plenty of time, besides I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Ahahah. I am not telling you until you relax and get your mind off of work."

Faedra walked over to Kaje. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Love, I think you should take your own advice."

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will make it up to you. I promise."  
Dakkon walked in, "Hey Kaje do yo- Hey guys. On another vampire hunt?"

"There not always vampires, some of them are fiends."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, likely story. You will actually stay awhile, yes?"

"Kaje has seemed to have given me no choice."

"Good for him." He smiled. "I will come back later Kaj." He turned and walked out.

"Well, I have some good news since that last time I saw you two. Gildor and I are engaged." Isethia stated quietly to keep the topic off of work.

Ria looked over to Aravan, and they both smiled. "Congrats!" They said at the same time.

"Thanks."

"When is the special day?"

"Have we decided that yet?" She said to herself, seeing as how her better half seemed to be absent.

"No clue... but I guess not, seeing as you have to ask yourself that question. It is ok I will help you set a date." Faedra teased.

"Thanks it's just that so much has happened since..."

"Yes I know. But this isn't your fault. Just know that."

"I know its just...I wish ...sigh Vanidor would stop making those accusations."

"Yeah, especially since he is the guilty party." A hand covered her mouth.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Faedra laughs nervously, "Heh, well...Umm...nothing."

"Yeah, it really looks like nothing."

"Okay, well, this wasn't supposed to get back to you but you do have a right to know. Qiriel and Vanidor were the ones who were having the affair." She blurted out.

Isethia ran out of the room, Faedra ran after her.

Kaelea walked in the room with Fairin by her side. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the strange man. The mans expression changed slightly, for a brief second, and then returned to its original state. He had recognized her, it wasn't completely obvious but obvious enough for the others to realize.

"Oh, I see we have guests. I am Kaelea, it is nice to have you both here in Minas Tirith."

"It's been awhile since we have last seen each other."

"I'm sorry I don't remember. How long ago was this?"

"About two years ago."

"That is when I arrived on Mithgar."

"Yes, I know. I brought you there."

"Are you the one who owned the quaint ship?"

"Yes."

"Ar-Aravan?"  
"So you didn't forget."

"I guess not. It is nice to see you again."

"Yes, it is." The tone in his voice hinting at something.

Kaelea turned towards the female. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"It is Riatha, but you can call me Ria."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise."

"It's good to see you two." He turned to Kaje. "Kaelea and I just wanted to discuss something with you, but we will come back later."

Fairin steered her out of the room.

Karia sat down by the river, looking out at the scenery. She let out a sigh and rested her head on her hand. She began to hum a beautiful tune, one that could be heard for miles.

Vanidor decided to go for a walk outside of the city, as a way of avoiding those that he wasn't speaking to. As he was walking, he heard a beautiful song and decided to follow the sound. He saw a woman sitting by the river, and recognized her as his guide. She noticed a presence and stopped singing. She turned to see Vanidor.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you. I was just bored, so I decided to mess around. I really didn't think that it was that good."

"You must have been rather on the outskirts of what has been going on. None of us have had time to be bored."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What happened?"

"We've had a very large number of meetings, and I had a huge fight with my brothers."

"Sounds serious. Come and sit. I wont bite you know."

"I didn't think you would." He sits beside her. "Have you been out here since we arrived?"

"No, but I have come out here every night since."

"Oh, well at least you don't have to follow the orders of someone who-"

"Who what? Can't be worse than mine. If you tell me yours I will tell you mine."

"The woman I love is seriously involved with our leader, who was raised by mmy father."

"Sounds like she doesn't feel the same way...my life was taken from me. I was turned into a vampire a year ago to this day, and I vowed to do nothing but good. I feel as if I have lost a part of my soul. You should be happy, you only have a broken heart."

"You'd be surprised. And I wouldn't have guessed that you were a vampire. Is that how you knew Angel?"

"Yeah. He is the one who found me, afterwards and helped me to get back on my feet. After I was turned, all I wanted to do was die and he saved me from that."

"That's what he kinda does, saves people."

"Yes, I know. When he found me I was close to death. He gave me his blood in order to save my life. I thank him now, but I am still dreading what is around the corner. I have some master some where that I will eventually have to obey, he will come back for me."

"Master is the person who turns you?"

"Yes. I am surprised you aren't repulsed or disgusted by all of this."

"You don't seem evil."

"I'm not. I think you are the first person, besides Angel, who noticed that."

"Well...some people become used to a certain way of looking at things and they can't see outside that."

"Maybe it is the fact that they need a scapegoat and would rather blame us for their problems then actually facing them."

"That's possible. I have a distant cousin who does nothing but hunt vampires, because he thinks that this vampire murdered a friend of his and stole an important token of power."

"Where did this take place? How long ago? How did the man die?"

"On Mithgar, near Darda Galion, about a hundred years ago, and he died from a bite."

"What kind of a bite? Where was it located? Was there anything surrounding the bite, was the area greened or discolored in anyway?"

"I didn't see, but I don't think I remember that being mentioned."

"Oh, because it is possible that it was my master, he seems the only likely suspect, but I could be wrong."

"Oh, okay."

Dakkon and Cordelia entered the scene, because they had heard voices and wanted to see what was going on.

"Hey Vanidor. Who's your friend?"

"Karia, my name is Karia."

"I am not sure if she is my friend yet. We just met."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear about all the drama that has been occurring lately. I hope it works itself out."

"Yeah, it will when he realizes the huge mistake he is making."

"Your brother is in love, cant you just get over whatever it is that you have against her and be happy for him? I am not trying to take sides; it is just that we all know what was really going on. I think it is time you faced your demons."

"I don't have any demons." He paused. "I see you've made a new friend as well."

"Nope, just met her. We are actually on to see Kaje about the visions that we received today."

Vanidor looked to Cordelia, remembering where he had seen her before. "You're a seer too then? Is that what you do for the other vampire?"

"Yeah I am a seer, in the fact that I get blindingly painful headaches, granted by the powers that be." She stated a little snooty.

Dakkon looked over towards her. "It is ok. He didn't mean anything by it. There is no need for an attitude."

"Maybe you should be telling your friend that."

"I think it is time we left. Sorry for the interruption. Good night all."

They exited.

"Well, it seems that we have all received either the same or different visions. They are in desperate need of puzzling together. Dakkon why don't you tell me what yours was."

"Well...I just received flashes really. It seemed to be a struggle and someone getting wounded. I really cant tell ya much more than that."

"Interesting indeed. And you Cordelia?"

"It had to do with elves, like you guys. There was some danger, either to or caused by an Elf, or both. The Powers aren't good a making sense sometimes. I mean, they've sent a vision of a statue one time, that I had no idea was a statue."

Kaje goes to the parchment on his desk and jots some things down. He looks up and says, "It has begun."

"What has begun?" Cordelia asked.

"The prophecy, the war and the attack on all successors."

"That explains a whole lot. You give information about as clearly as the Powers do. I don't know what any of that means."

"It is way to complicated to get into. Dakkon knows what I am talking about and that is all that matters. Just know that it isnt good."

"I would have guessed that. The Powers never send visions of anything good. Of course, this is the first time they've ever sent a vision that I was supposed to share with someone other than Angel."

Fairin had seen Isethia run away as he and Kaelea were approaching Kaje's office, and had resolved to find out what was bothering her. The two of them were good friends, and he thought of Isethia as almost a sister. He had been able to tell clearly that something was bothering her, and even though he had seen Faedra go after her, he wanted to help. However, after leaving the office, he did not want to leave Kaelea alone, as it made him uncomfortable that Aravan seemed to have been flirting with her. He and Kaelea might not have an official relationship yet, but that didn't mean he wanted some guy who everyone know was involved with another woman and obsessed with a quest, flirting with her.

However, when they left the office, Fairin decided that he needed to find out what was bothering his "sister". Some instinct told him it would be important for him to know. So, he left Kaelea, telling her he would meet her at the inn later, and went in search of Isethia.

Isethia had returned to the inn where the Crusaders were staying, but she had taken a roundabout way there to avoid being followed, as she didn't want to talk to anyone. She had just entered the common area, when Fairin arrived in search of her.

"I saw you leaving the office," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied. "I just found something out. It's not big deal, and anyway, I don't think you want to hear it."

"If it's bothering you this much _jaian_ than I want to hear it."

"Can we not talk about this, please."

"Okay. I need to take the opportunity to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage," Fairin said. "I've been wanting to talk to for a couple days, but . . ."

"You've been busy with Kaelea. I noticed. Does she change the way you think of Qiriel."

Fairin considered for a few moments, then sighed. "I loved Qiriel. If she was alive, I would still love her. And I will not stop wishing that we could have saved her. But I needed to move on, and I do love Kaelea. I mean, you knew that, since you were quite willing to help play matchmaker. I'm sure you enjoyed it to, considering her previous interest is not one of your favorite people."

"I never had anything against Vanidor."

"Had? You say that like you do now?"

"Just the usual way he acts. It gets hard to take after a while. I would be friends with him, if he would stop accusing me of . . . something that he was one who was guilty of."

"Is that what was bothering you?" Fairin asked. "You found out something about him."

"Yes, but you won't want to hear it."

"Okay." Fairin led Isethia to a nearby table, and they sat down. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "It's been a rather busy day. I should wait for Gildor though. I don't know what time he's getting back. He didn't say to wait, which makes me wonder why he's not hear yet."

"He could be meeting with someone, or something. You should eat something, _jaian_."

"Okay. We haven't talked for a while, but can we talk about something other than Vanidor?"

"Yeah."

Before long, the two friends were enjoying a conversation about things unrelated to war they were in, and the drama going on in their personal lives.

Calyna had not been involved in any discussions since the initial meetings, and had taken the time to get reacquainted with some old friends. These were people she had not seen since following Kris to Mithgar, and then to Earth. It was strange to be back on her homeworld again, and disorienting.

Time had passed since the war, and it seemed to have been a time of watchful peace. For her only five years had passed, but more time had passed everywhere else, because of the time distortion the Anachron had created when she and Kris had left. Now that the Anachron was seperated again, the distortion was gone, and she did not fully understand how it had worked. She wished she could speak to Edric, as she had questions she needed to ask him.

In her wanderings through the city, she often returned to the Hall of Kings, and the memorial to Luthan and Elfarran. Elfarran, her older sister, had almost been the wife of the Luthan, and only their untimely deaths had prevented that. Their story was told as one of the great love stories on Arda. In a few years, Calyna predicted, it would be told at joining ceremonies. As she thought of joining ceremonies, Calyna reached up, and touched the circlet she wore. This circlet was an Elven custom, like the wedding bands used by humans on Earth. It showed that she was married, and as long as the circlet was whole, she would be married. She suspected that some people looked at her strangely, knowing that she was married to the Dark Lord, but she lacked the strength to sunder their joining.

'It's strange the way things turned out,' she thought. 'My sister was almost the wife of the Elven King, and I am married to the Dark Lord. I just wish there was some way I could still reach him, or I could have stopped him from becoming involved with Lothiniel.' With these thoughts repeating themselves in her mind, she left the memorial, and walked towards the wall of the city.

Kaelea saw Calyna walking around, in deep thought.

"Hey Calyna! What's up?"

She said as she ran up to her, holding her dress up.

Calyna was startled from her reverie when Kaelea called her. "Nothing's up," she replied. "I was just thinking about the past. Missing my sister and . . . Kris. Wondering why things turned out the way they did. My sister was almost the wife of the King, and I _am_the wife of the Dark Lord. How's that for irony?" The end of this statement sounded almost bitter.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can't remember my past. The only weird thing is that when I saw Aravan , I had this weird feeling...I think it was fear...but why?"

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"He says I have. And I feel that I have."

"I don't know maybe he has an evil twin." She said humorously.

She laughed, "I doubt it."

Aravan had been listening to the conversation of the two young women and decided to make his presence known. He walked up to Kaelea and touched her shoulder. Kaelea turned to see Aravan. "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

"Well, What is it about exactly?"

"I would rather not say in front of someone else."

She looks to Calyna. "I'll be right back."

"I don't think you should be alone with him." Calyna said softly.

"It's harmless...besides I can take care of myself. I will tell you what, how about we meet in about an hour?"

"Just be careful."

She smiles " I will. I will meet you down by the river...one hour...see you then."

She turns to Aravan. "What's up?" She asked as they began to walk away from Calyna.

"I just thought that you would like to know how we know each other."

"I thought we met when you took me here?"

"We did, but there is a bit more to it than that."

"You mean...we...became friends?"

"Yes, that was part of it."

"Okay, well, what do you mean? How do you know, that I have no recollection of the trip here?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I got the impression back in the office."

"Well, how did you know where I would be?"

"I could have found you by accident."

"What did you do, follow me?"

"Maybe. Wasn't expecting to come across you talking to the wife of the dark lord."

She stopped walking. "You were eavesdropping?"

"No. I just happened to overhear."

"So basically you overheard the entire conversation... What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Aravan grabbed a hold of her arm, intensely. " You don't remember anything that happened?" He asked with a dark undertone.

"No, I am sorry. Could you please release my arm? You are starting to scare me."

He doesn't let go of her arm, "You don't remember what happened between us?"

"Well...all I know is that trip was a few months long. I know that I kept to myself, but I don't remember anything else."

He closed the distance between them and pushed her up against a building. He grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing? Get off of me. I am not finding this very funny."

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't struggle. Everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about. Let me go." She stated as she tried to push him off, rather unsuccessfully.

"You didn't mind this before." He placed a kiss on her neck.

Her face paled. "Please stop. You're scaring me."

"There is nothing to be scared of." He continued to kiss her.

"Aravan...please...let me go." She said in a whisper.

Aravan backed away, and gripped her arm, as he dragged her to a nearby alley.

She tried to pull away but was unsuccessful.

He let her go and threw her to the ground. She sat up and crawled somewhat backwards until she touched a wall. Aravan tried to pull her down , she stood, before he could grab her. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her ankle. She fell face first into the ground, hands protecting her from the fall. He crawled over her, in order to prevent escape, and turned her over. She struggled a bit, trying to squirm free of his grasp. He grabbed her wrists, brought her arms over her head, and held them their with his hand. He ripped the sleeve, exposing her shoulder. He began to kiss her again, this time a bit more rough, and he began to nip at the skin opn her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? I want you to stop, get off of me!" She pleaded.

He ignored her plea and continued with what he was doing, ripping the dress down further.

"I said no. Please... stop this." She began to squirm.

He smacked her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Let me go."

He grabbed the material of her dress and ripped it down to her waist, exposing her corset.

"So innocent aren't you? Your revealing dress...your practically asking for it."

"Are you crazy? I said no...how many times can someone say that. You have completely ignored my pleas. This isn't my fault."

"Ahh, your so beautiful. You have always been quite the temptress. Your shy personality, your smooth, tanned skin, your eyes, and those lips. Who could forget the way it felt that night. Moon out, stars bright. I remember how you were standing there, looking at the stars, oh so beautiful. I couldn't resist. What a magical night...the way my skin tingled when it touched yours. So exhilarating."

Her eyes widened, "You raped me that night, didn't you? Why do you keep doing this to me? Why me?"

"Because you're so beautiful."

Angel walked around aimlessly until he saw Cordelia.

"Hey Cordy. Haven't you seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"You mean other than being bored out of my mind?"

"Well that answers my question. What have you been up to lately? Anything? Have you seen Wes?"

"Not since we got here."

"Aww, are you having a Wesley withdrawal?" Angel teased.

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "You would say that. And yes, I am. To answer your question. What have you been up to?"

"Just lying around...get it, lying around?" He started to chuckle.

"Where in a cornfield?" She teased.

"Yes, I know that was corny... but ya love me anyway." He stated with a huge grin.

"Let's go and find Wesley."

"I know just where he is."

They walked off, in pursuit of their search.

When they arrived Wesley was sitting on the grass under a tree, eyes closed.

"Enjoying the cool breeze?"

"No, actually I am trying to get rid of my bloody headache. How the hell are you anyway? I haven't seen you in awhile." He directed towards Angel, eyes still closed.

"Fine thanks. I brought you a visitor."

He smiled. "Hi Cordy."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would Angel bring to see me?"

She knelt down and gave him a kiss. Wesley's hands came around her waist, as he happily returned her kiss. When they both pulled back, Wesley was smiling.

"I have missed you, Luvvie. We must stay together. Everyone is driving me insane. I could use you to regain my sanity and keep me company of course."

"I've missed you too."

Angel was making faces behind them. 'Well, this is royally way too mushy for me. UGH!'

"I will just leave you two love birds to your selves. Ariverderci." He turned and walked away.

Kaelea gathered herself together, shaken, and bruised. She walked towards the Inn, and braced herself against the wall, so she didn't trip over the lagging material of her dress. She walked into the back entrance and up the stairs. She got to her room and she locked her door. She bathed and dressed into a dark green evening dress with long sleeves and a higher neckline. She walked down the stairs; hair up with strands falling around her face.

She walked into the dining hall and ordered herself a drink.

Isethia and Fairin were still sitting at a nearby table when Kaelea entered. Isethia could sense that something was wrong. "Can you go and get us a couple of drinks?"

Fairin nodded and walked over to the bar, where he saw Kaelea. He thought that she looked as if something was wrong or bothering her. "Are you okay?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around, holding her drink. "You scared me, please don't do that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok. Where are you sitting?"

He gestured toward the table. She nodded and walked over.

"Hi Isethia."

"Hi."

Kaelea grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and sat down. Fairin sat down next to her. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I am afraid that I am not very hungry." She said quietly as she looked at the floor.

"Did something happen?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"I don't think you want to know...besides I would rather not talk about it."

"Okay. If you do want to talk about it, later then I will be here." He turned to Isethia briefly. "And that applies to you if you want to admit what is bothering you as well."

"I already told you, you don't want to hear it."

"If I didn't want to hear it then I wouldn't ask."

"Believe me, you don't want to hear it."

"To make you all feel better, I am the one who has it worse. If you are going to say it, say it. Nothing can compare to what I have endured."

"What happened?" Fairin asked her.

She looked up at him. "I have been violated in the worst imaginable way. And this isn't the first time this has happened to me. You have no idea. Ask me when you get a clue."

"What the hel could be so bad? Why are you so edgy?"

"I have every goddamn right to be." She stands up, her chair pushed back. "I was raped goddamn it. I have every right to feel this way." With that said she ran out of the Inn and down the street. Fairin and Isethia sat there shell-shocked for a few moments, before they could gather their thoughts and figure out what just happened. Fairin got up from the table and decided to run after her. Isethia got up and headed toward the government buildings, in search of Gildor.


	16. Danger

Chapter Fifteen

Wesley's mind was dark, and there seemed to be a sense of magical influence. As she walked around she started to slowly peel away his layer of protection. All at once images flashed in front of her eyes, images no mother would want to see. She was in his memory banks, and it wasn't a very happy trip into his childhood. There seemed to be a break in the memories, she walked over and saw the magical barrier. She could sense that she was not alone, but who or how many lurked within her son's brain. Luthan appeared in front of Lunea. "Hello Lunea."

"Luthan?" She exclaimed in a surprised whisper.

"I am going to help out your son and my heir. I will cure him of his ailment. There is so much left that he must do. No evil force will reign, as long as Wesley is around. I can promise you that. I am going to keep watch over him, and help him to understand his new found powers."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry…for …leading you to your death…helping it along…I am sorry."

"Don't be silly. You did nothing. It was necessary…and I knew the consequences of what I was asking. Besides, nobody else could have done the job. Don't beat yourself up over it. My family will start to come around. I have visited them, and had a little chat with them."

A great burden was lifted off of her shoulders.

Luthan entered the magic barrier and the power quickly dissipated.

"You should go, he will be waking soon." He said softly.

Fairin had finally caught up to Kaelea, after he had started running after her Remembering what she had said, he did not attempt to touch her but merely called out to her to stop and talk to him.

She stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Fairin gently reached out a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It is okay to be upset, Dara, but you do not have to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone. It just hurts so much… I am so angry, and I feel as if I have been changed in someway, as if my soul is now tainted. I am now tainted. How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that this is the second time this has happened to me? How many times will this occur before I am dead or free of this torment? I hate feeling like this…I just wish I could wash it away…but I can't." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It is okay to have those feelings, Dara." He became silent for a moment, thinking about something she said. " Thou said this was the second time this has happened, was it the same person both times?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes." She said quietly.

"It was Aravan wasn't it?"

She buried her face in her hands. "I…you…w-what will you do if I tell? I would rather it be quiet and nobody ever know. I don't want this to happen again."

"I think you should at least talk to Kaje. He is the wisest of us and would know the best course of action to take."

"I-I can't. He could hurt me, or…do it again. If I stay quiet, nothing could happen…and he won't get angry."

He pulled her into his arms, in order to offer his comfort; she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Vanidor has been receiving a nagging feeling; he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"What was your life like before you were turned?" He asked her curiously.

"I was young, jubilant, happy. I had a family, and friends…even a good social standing. That all fell through. My family won't even talk to me now, my friends have deserted me and I am no longer happy. I would say that Angel is the only friend I really have. How about you? How has your life been?"

"My family isn't exactly that great. My mother left when I was a child. I found out only recently, that my father had raised, a friend of ours, who happens to be dating the woman I love. My twin brother is engaged to a Herald who is just like my mother." The nagging feeling began to grow stronger, at the mention of his brother.

"Why is this woman, like your mother?"

"My mother was a Herald and they look a little alike, they have the same color hair and style."

"Could that be why you dislike her?"

"I-I don't know. My mother could have been the one who killed my father."

"I can see exactly where this hatred for your brother's fiancée comes from. You have a bit of displaced anger. You are trying to find someone to blame everything on, except for the obvious choice, your mother." Karia stated sincerely.

"I never thought about it that way."

"Are you okay? You look a bit distracted."

"I've had this nagging feeling, since Dakkon and Cordy came by. It seems to be getting stronger."

"Who is it coming from?"

He began to concentrate on his feeling to find out its source.

"Could it be from your brother? I know that twins seem to have an unbreakable bond."

"He's hurt. He…" He replied, never breaking his concentration.

"Where is he? Is he near?"

"I…don't know. Somewhere near, but I can't tell where."

Karia closed her eyes and concentrated to see if she could pick up Vanidor's brother's signal.

"I know where he is. We don't have long…come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.

They found Gildor lying in a puddle of his own blood. Vanidor picked up his brother, and they brought him to the house of healing. After they looked him over, they took him over to his own bed.

"He will be fine. You got him here just in time."

"How seriously is he hurt?"

"He has been stabbed several times; he has a few bruises and a bump on his head. He will need to stay here for awhile…until he recovers."

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

"I would say a week… two tops."

"Can someone go and get Isethia."

Karia spoke a moment later, "She is on her way."

Isethia walked in out of breath, and walked over to Gildor's bedside.

"What happened?"

"He has been stabbed about 5 times, between his abdomen and lower back. One of the successors has come upon us." Karia piped in.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be fine." The doctor added.

"Stefan…why are we here again? And in the middle of the night no less."

"Haven't you heard by now, that the middle of the night is the best time to do all dirty work? We also have a contract with Wolfram and Hart that we need to fulfill."

"I am still unclear as to what sort of _dirty_ work we would be doing."

"You asking for a license to kiss?" He teased.

"Honey, I don't need one." She says with her hand on her hip.

"I am well aware that you don't dear."

She stepped in front of Stefan and leaned against the tree. Her black outfit was rather revealing. Her skirt had a slit on both sides, up to her mid thigh, and she was wearing a tube top, showing her mid-drift and some cleavage. "Now tell me, what exactly is this _dirty work_ that we have to fulfill?"

"Let's just say we have to kill someone and wreak a little havoc in the process."

"Oo, sounds like fun. Let me guess, we're going after Angel and his sidekicks…or is it just the sidekicks we are interested in?"

"Primarily one of the sidekicks, although we can do whatever we want."

"This is going to be fun." She said with a wicked smile.

Aravan and Ria went for a walk at the breaking of the dawn. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? You woke me up, so I am guessing it is important."

"Well…I have just received memories of the last 25 years. Let's just say that I have been a bad elf."

"What did you do?"

"A lot of stuff. And I remember when all of this stuff happened, but it is different from how I remembered it."

"And what is it that you remember?" Ria asked him.

"I've…killed people…and raped women."

She stopped and looked at him. "Aravan, how can you not remember something like that? I mean I noticed that you seemed to be a little dark, but I never would have imagined.""I remember the people were evil and with the women, I remembered that it was consensual."

"Obviously not, if you raped them. What have you remembered lately?"

"Kaelea."

"What about-wait a minute-you? Oh boy."

"She was one of the women."

"But it was only one time…so there is less of a penalty…and I am sure if you are sincere, and promise to keep your distance for awhile, she will forgive you."

"It wasn't only one time…the first time I met her two years ago…and yesterday."

"Aravan! This is not good. What are you going to do? Now I can see your dilemma…oh boy."

"It's a situation that has no way out, really."

"Give it time. Time heals all wounds. I am sure she is over the one two years ago, for obvious reasons."

"She didn't remember about that until last night."

"That is just terrific. You are in deep. We should go to Kaje."

Fairin stepped out from behind the tree. "Or maybe you should just leave." He said icily.

Aravan and Ria exchanged looks. "Maybe you should learn to mind your own business, and not eavesdrop on other people's private conversations."

"I wasn't eavesdropping I was on the way back from my guard post." He raised his hand, and blocked Aravan from view. Aravan was no longer a fellow elf in Fairin's eyes.

"It begins. It is ok. We can handle this." Ria stated as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Kaje was sitting at his desk in his study, with Faedra by his side.

"I have something I must ask you?"

Faedra, looked up at him. "What is it, Chieran?"

"Will you marry me? I know I have been negligent this path month, and I am trying to make up for it." He hands her a necklace. "This is a symbol of my love and I would like you to wear it."

Faedra put the necklace on. "You don't have to ask me twice." She said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her passionately for the first time in a few months. She kissed back.

"I love you, Kaje."

"I love you too, Faedra."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Fairin."

"Chieran, will you let him in?"

She nodded, walked over to the door and opened it to let Fairin in.

Kaje looked up at him, with a smile on his face. "Hello Fairin. Have a seat. Is this business or pleasure?"

"Business. We have a dark elf in our company."

"Oh?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have come to ask you to initiate the shunning."

"First of all, I need to know what the crime was and how committed it. Then I need to talk to all parties involved."

"It was Aravan. He raped Kaelea. Twice."

"Twice since he's been here. I find that highly unlikely."

"No. The first time was two years ago, when they first met. And, I heard him talking to Ria, and Kaelea is not his first victim. He has also murdered people."

"Fairin, it is not like you to eavesdrop. And there's nothing I can do about the first offense. My decision will be based on present circumstances."

"That is not enough. If I have to, I will go to Isethia, and ask her have the system bypassed."

"The only way the system can be bypassed is if there is personal gain involved. As of right now, we will go through the questioning process. If Kaelea presses charges, we will then talk to Heralds to see if there are any extenuating circumstances. If there are, he won't be shunned, but he will get punished."

"Fine. I will follow the rules."

"You have no choice. If you don't, and you get in the way of this investigation, I'll have no choice but to contain you for the remainder of it. You are too close to this investigation. I suggest you stay out of it. I wouldn't go talking to Kaelea or Isethia for a while."

Fairin nodded, and walked from the room.

Fairin went in search of Kaelea. He found her sitting down by the river. "I was hoping to talk to you," he said.

"About?"

"I spoke to Kaje, after I overheard Aravan talking to Ria. You need to press charges against Aravan, so he can get what he deserves."

"Why are you so adamant about this? I just want to be left alone, and the fact that you went and told Kaje my business upsets me. That was not your place, and I am sure you're doing it out of caring for me, but it wasn't your place."

"He needs to be stopped. He has done this to others. I heard him admit it to Riatha."

She stood up and looked at him. "I don't care, Fairin. All I care about is how I'm going to live the rest of my life. How will I be able to do that? All you seem to care about is prosecuting the perpetrator, but what about the victim?"

"I do care about you, Dara. I just . . . cannot see him remain among us."

"And you think I can. I can't even stand to look at him. I can't be in the same room as him. And I'm having a really hard time being in a room with any other man."

"Is that your way of showing you want me to leave. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I am sorry if I have."

"It's not you. It has nothing to do with you. It's me being stupid. It just . . . I just want everything to be like it was, but it will never be that way again."

"You're not being stupid." He closed the distance between them. He touched her cheek lightly. She looked up into his eyes.

Kaje looked at Aravan. " I have had an informer tell me some rather disturbing things. Would you care to tell me if any of them are true?"

"Depends on what you heard."

"Well, quite a few things. There is an accusation against you. Did you rape Kaelea?"

"Yes."

"Did you rape her more than once? How many other victims were there?"

"Yes. There were a couple of times. There have been countless victims."  
"You seem to be rather saddened by all of this. Why didn't you stop yourself?"

"This might be hard to believe but I thought it was consensual. Just like I can remember killing people that I thought were evil, but now I know they weren't. When I woke up this morning, all of my memories of these events were different. Now I know the horrible things that I have done."

"Hmmm…It sounds like there is an extenuating circumstance to this. I am going to have my Heralds take a look at you. You are dismissed. Go and wait in my study until you are called for."

"Yes Alor."

Kaelea knocked on Kaje's office door.

"Who is it?"

"Kaelea."  
"Come on in."

Kaelea walked in, somewhat meekly. " I believe that you wanted to see me."

"I did. Please have a seat."

"I would rather not, if you don't mind."

He smiles, "That is fine. I wanted to see you, because, Fairin came to me with the news."  
"Yes I know. He told me."

Kaje quirked an eyebrow. "He did? What else did he tell you?"

"Look, I just want to know why you asked me here. I have things to do."

"I wanted to talk to you about Aravan."

"What about him?"

"Is it true? Did he rape you?"

"Why is everyone bothering me about this? Yes, yes he did. Why can't I just be left alone? I am trying to get over this. Evidently, that is too much to ask."

"No, it's not. You have the right to feel that way. All I need to know, is if you are willing to press charges?"

"If I do, will everyone leave me alone?"

"That is not what this is about? It is about your safety. We care about you, Kaelea and we don't want you to be in this alone. We want justice to prevail, in order to do that, you need to press charges."

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want to. I don't care. If you want justice to prevail, then press the charges. You could always tack my name on at the end."

"I am not going to do something you are against."

"Well, is he sorry? Does he have the memories to haunt forever?"  
"Yes, he is not happy with himself and I am sure that he wishes he could take it back."

"That is enough for me. Leave me in peace, let me begin the healing process, let me get on with my life."

"As you wish." He nodded.

Kaelea turned and walked out.

Karia sat down by the river. She looked out at the island, a gut feeling hitting her. She recognized this feeling, Stefan was in the area.

Stefan was hiding in an abandoned building, on the island, trying to avoid the sun. He sensed the presence of one of his Children. He focused on the feeling, trying to discover which one it was. Eventually, he realized that it was Karia. Stefan moved to the door of the building, and cautiously put his hand outside. When the sunlight had no adverse affect on him, he stepped out of the building, and crossed the river to confront his Childe.

Karia was pacing the area. Her back was to the island. She did not see Stefan approach.

Stefan walked up to Karia and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karia turned her head. "What do you want, Stefan."

"At the moment merely to see you." He concentrated on something for a moment. "And to ask why you are still hanging around Angelus."

"Because I can. I just caught up with him and decided I would help out. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"Yes, but I am your Sire, and you spend more time with Angelus than you do with me."

"Getting a bit possessive are you?" She turned in his arms. "Look, I am sorry if I have made you feel bad, but the fact is, you make me feel uncomfortable."

"You have always been one of my rebellious Children. I should never have let you leave, when you did. You know of course not to tell anyone that I am here."

"Yes, of course, why should I ruin your fun? After all, I am sure I would pay dearly. Although you might enjoy that too much."

"I enjoy all fun, Childe. But I am not here entirely for fun this time. I am here on important business that I cannot afford to have you or Angelus jeopardize."

"Oh, but would be so much fun."

"Yes, well, I am the Sire, so I get to decide what is fun and what isn't."

"You can let go of me now. Do you enjoy making me cringe?"

He slapped her. "Don't be insolent. And I enjoy making everyone cringe."

She turned her head back to him slowly, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "What do you really want from me Stefan?"

"At the moment, nothing except your silence. I will be speaking to you again. Right now, I have plans to make."

"I am surprised. Although I am sure you will be forceful before you leave. You always are."

"Only when it is required. I will deal with you later. Right now, I have business to attend to."

"Right. I guess you will be summoning me when you need me."

"I always do, don't I?"

"Unfortunately. I think you tend to abuse the privilege, when it comes to me. Why am I your favorite? You never quite explained that to me."

"What I chose to explain or not explain is my decision. Do not question me. Now, I have to get to work."

"Go, I'm not stopping you."

He turned and left without another word, the encounter over for the time being. He knew he would see her again before he left Gondor.

Grool gathered together his army of Orcs for his annual assault on Gondor. He was determined that this time he would get his revenge for the two destructions on his home. "Remember, we will not turn back until we have destroyed Gondor, or find another way to get our revenge." He laughed sinisterly.

With that he led his army toward Gondor. This time they would destroy the city.

When they reached the river, they crossed by way of the island.

Karia saw a band of Orcs headed toward her and the city. She sent a telepathic message to all of the Crusaders, Kaje included, Wesley, and Eldarion were the first to receive the message. Wesley, Eldarion, Angel, Kaelea, Dakkon, Celedbhel, Legolas, Ria, Kaje, Faedra, and Isethia were the first to arrive. The second group to arrive was Vanidor, Ayala, Fairin, Aravan, Calyna, Lia, Lunea, and a small army of soldiers.

Karia stepped forward and said, "You guys might want to stand back."

They stepped back. She held up her hand, and a shield formed around them. When she turned around, Wesley and Lia had joined her.

"That is very good. You must show me how to do that someday." Wesley stated.

"It's too complicated. So, you have powers . . . this could prove to be helpful." She looked to Lia. "Why have you stepped forward?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I felt compelled to do so. I can't really explain it," Lia said, quietly.

"Okay. I hope you prove to be useful for our sake."

Grool ordered the front line of his army forward, only to have them repelled by the shield. This was unexpected. "Attack that shield," he ordered his swordsmen, and a group of Uruk-hai charged forward, their swords drawn, to attack the shield.

Karia turned to the Crusaders. "We need a method of attack, then we can take them by surprise."

Kaje stepped forward. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I suggest we prepare to fight in some shape or form. How many archers to you have?"

"I would say we have about twenty."

"Have all the archers get into one line, toward the left, then we will have the sword fighters form together over to the right."

"What about everyone else?"

"Well, all the people who can use magic can stand in the front line, so that we can protect you. Spear-throwers and staff-users can stay in the center."

"Well . . . I would say that Lunea should stand with you, as well as Celebdhel. Everyone else will get into their groups."

Karia nodded and took her position in line. "Everyone get into your positions."

Everyone got into position, as the first of the Orcs reached the shield. "I hope you are all ready. The shield is coming down." Karia lifted up her hand and the shield came down. The Orcs fell to the ground. "Archers . . . attack."

As his army began to pick themselves up from the ground, Grool shouted to his soldiers, "Watch out, they have magic users with them this time." Then, he ordered his archers to return fire.

Karia looked over to the others in her line. "Prepare to attack."

Some of the Orcs' arrows were getting close. Lia raised her hand, stopping the arrows in mid-air. Celebdhel took the opportunity to attack. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands in the air, a water funnel formed. He directed towards the Orcs' archers, and let it go. The funnel wiped out the row of archers and dissipated.

"The magic users are in the front line!" Grool shouted to the Uruk-hai. "See if you can take them out."

Wesley stepped forward. A metal object formed in his hand. He threw it and it multiplied. It hit about four of the Orcs.

Lunea closed her eyes, suddenly five of the Orcs began to rapidly age.

"'Do something about those magic-users!" Grool shouted.

One of the Orcs charged. Kaelea stepped forward. She stopped him in his tracks and knocked him out with one sweep of her staff.

A group of about ten Orcs charged at the line of magic users. Karia grabbed the sword from the fallen Orc, and began to fight the ten Orcs. Kaelea, Fairin, and Isethia joined her. Kaelea took a hit. She was cut on the arm. Fairin came to her defense, and took on the Orc. The line of Orcs quickly fell.

Grool ordered another twenty Orcs to attack the front line, as well as five of the Uruk-hai. The majority of the Crusaders stepped forward and began to fight. Dakkon got stabbed in the leg. Kaje was slashed on the stomach. Aravan was slashed on his back. Lia concentrated all of her energy onto the Uruk-hai that stabbed Dakkon. Within minutes, the Uruk-hai was holding his head screaming, and he fell to the ground. Grool ordered more Uruk-hai forward. Karia quickly took action. She moved at vampiric speed and took out all the Uruk-hai within five minutes. Angel had been busy for quite some time, trying to fend off some Uruk-hai, doing so unsuccessfully. Grool ordered more of his Orcs forward.

Celebdhel raised his hands in the air, this time creating a whirlwind. He sent it to the center of Grool's army, narrowing down Grool's army to about two hundred Orcs and fifty Uruk-hai. One of the Uruk-hai went after Eldarion. Eldarion tried to fend him off, but he was unsuccessful.

"Dad, watch out!" Wesley called out. As he did so, he shot out a ring of fire. The Uruk-hai screamed and fell to the ground as he turned to ashes.

Grool had heard what Wesley said, and realized the identity of one of the magic users. The prince had returned. Grool immediately saw his window of opportunity, and ordered one hundred Orcs and twenty-five Uruk-hai to attack Wesley.

Everybody saw half of the army charge toward Wesley. They immediately surrounded him and prepared to fight. Dakkon threw a spear and hit three of the Orcs. Legolas began to shoot arrows, and knocked ten of the Orcs down. Kaelea threw a dagger and hit a Uruk-hai in the neck. Kaje swung two of his swords, knocking another fifteen out of the battle. Ayala grabbed her sword from its sheath, and killed two Uruk-hai. Lia, Dakkon, Ayala, and Isethia joined Legolas and took out fifty from the army. With everyone fighting, the army that attacked them was now down to thirty. Seeing this, Grool ordered the rest of his army forward, and led the charge. Lunea rapidly aged fifteen of the Uruk-hai, until their bones rapidly fell to the ground. During the battle, Kaelea got wounded, Dakkon had to sit on the sidelines due to the his wound, Karia was stabbed in the stomach, Lunea's arm was sliced open, Fairin got a deep cut on his thigh. Grool went after Eldarion and his son.

Wesley saw his father in danger and came to his aid. He stabbed Grool in the back. "I suggest you leave my father alone, or you will have to face my wrath."

Grool decided this would be a good time to retreat.

Eldarion put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Thank you, son. I don't know what I would do without you."

Wesley pulled his father into a hug. "Don't mention it, Dad."

When all the Orcs were either dead or gone, Vanidor turned his attention to the wounded. He went first to Dakkon, who seemed to be the most seriously injured, and placed his hands on the wound. Dakkon felt something warm, and his wound began to heal.

Karia leaned up against a tree, tore off a strip of material from the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her waist. Kaelea was sitting on the ground, tending to her wounded shoulder. Fairin was sitting on the ground next to her. She ripped a piece of her dress off and tied it around her shoulder. Wesley had a few cuts and bruises. Angel was unscathed. Aravan had a few major cuts. Ria was unscathed. Legolas, Ayala, Lia, and Isethia were also unscathed. Everyone else had a few minor cuts.

Tolar walked up to them. "Hey guys. What happened here? You guys look like hell."

"Always the comedian, Tolar. We just finished a two-hour battle with Grool. He just doesn't give up," Eldarion said.

"Oh, well, why wasn't I called."

"You were."

"Is that what that was?"

"Tolar, how many time have I told you not to IGNORE telepathic messages."

He scratches his head. "Um, once."

"Try ten times."

"Who's counting. I'm not counting." He shrugged. "Oh well . . . better late than never."

"You know, Heralds are receptive to Mindspeech for a reason," Isethia said.

"No dah."

Isethia walked over to Fairin. "You know, you need to stop going to people's defense in battle all the time. You could get yourself killed like that."

"I don't do it for everyone."

"Yeah, just Kaelea."

"And you that one time."

Her hand went to the scar on her face, which was no longer covered by her hair. "Why do you do that?"

"I'm not trying to throw my life away, if that's what you meant," he said. "I just try to protect those I care about."

"Or love."

Fairin turned bright red. "Yes, that too."

Kaelea looked over at the two of them. "Fairin . . . why did you come to my aid. I can handle myself, you know?"

"Yes, I do know that you can handle yourself. I just do not like to see you hurt."

She smiled. "You are too kind of me. Remind me on day to repay you for your kindness."

Isethia stood up again. "I'll leave you too alone," she said, and headed back into the city.

"There is no repayment needed." Fairin said.

Ria sat down next to Aravan. "You're hurt."

He looked over at her. "And your point is?"

"You should go get tended to."

"I don't really think that's necessary."

"I do. And I will make sure that your wounds get tended to even if I have to drag you there."

"You couldn't, and anyway, there is no one else here who would care one way or the other."

"That is not true. Get that thought out of your head. There are a few people here who do. You have to realize that they don't know the extenuating circumstances to your actions."

"Regardless of the circumstances, I still committed those actions."

She put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You couldn't help it. Don't get all guilt stricken on me. I need you."

"No, you don't. There is no reason why you, or anyone else would need me. I have turned against everyone I had a close connection to for the past several years."

"And I think that damn obsession of yours is part of what caused all this."

"I promised Coron Eiron that I would find whoever killed his son. I cannot give up my search for the yellow-eyed man until I find him and kill him. I have nothing else left."

"You have me, and that is enough."

"You do not understand what I have done . . . I have killed innocent people . . . and raped women . . . and . . ."

"Abused Aylis . . . I know. You cannot dwell on these things, Aravan. They are tearing you apart. Yes, you did bad things, but everyone has a few demons in their past."

"I know. I just cannot forget them . . ." He turned away from her.

She turned his face so that he was looking at her. "Figure out a way to forgive yourself, because if you don't, you will never be able to move on."

"I do not deserve forgiveness for what have done to them. The only reason you don't hate me is because . . ."

"I do not hate you because I know the truth. It wasn't you. You were under the control of someone else. Stop being so guilty. You deserve forgiveness more than anyone I know. You are a good person, and would not do these things intentionally. I will be damned if I let you do this to yourself."

"How I feel about this is none of your goddamned business."

"Stop pushing me away. I'm not going anywhere. And the fact that you are reducing yourself to having a death wish is beyond me. You are not that type of person. You are resilient and strong."

"I did not say that I had one. And it would be what I deserve. That or the shunning."

"You have suffered enough. I know Kaje will see this, and you will not be punished. You do not deserve anything but happiness."

"Happiness is the last thing I deserve. They are the ones who have suffered."

"What do you call what you are going through? That is suffering." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I call it a deserved punishment." He pulled his hand from her grasp, preparing to leave the conversation.

She grabbed his hand again and pulled him toward the city.


End file.
